


Drawn to You

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 11k words of sex, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emotional intmacy, F/M, I have the url ipegmothman on tumblr and decided to live up to that title, Indrid takes care of u, Lots of Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pegging, Somnophilia, Too much sex, blowjob, check the chapters for relevant tags, graphic depictions of hand holding, indrid the service top, not explicitly but like theres some energy in it, reader has cis female lower anatomy, reader is not referred to with pronouns, reader is very very in love with indrid because i am and its my twink porn, too many kinks to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Indrid/Reader goodness... that is all
Relationships: Indrid Cold (The Adventure Zone)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. You peg the mothman. Final Fantasy victory theme.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_aromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_aromantic/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship

Indrid’s curled up in front of you, your arms wrapped around his waist. The room is dark, and you listen to his quiet nasally breaths. He’s warm beneath your skin, it makes you happy. You lean up to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder blade, aiming for your favorite collection of freckles. He mumbles something under his breath and you huff a laugh under your own. He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.

You press your cheek against his back, pulling yourself even closer. You steal one of his legs to wrap your own around, and that seems to wake him. He makes a quiet mumble and he turns his head just slightly. You lift your own, looking up at him. His white hair is messied, eyes still shut behind his glasses, lip curled down and pursed. 

“Nothin’ babe, go back to sleep.” You tunnel back against him, and he wiggles in your grasp. Your arms part and he rolls over to face you, when he makes himself comfy again he opens his eyes slowly.

“Something’s keeping you awake.” He yawns, hand moving to rub the sleep from his eyes without accounting for his glasses. His finger clinks against the plastic a few time and he drops his arm over your midsection instead. Your heart melts.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” You say, leaning up to press your foreheads together. He smiles dopily, leaning down into you. 

“Can’t see when I’m this tired,” He mumbles. 

“I don’t need you too. Just wanna take care of you. Got emotional is all.” You nod gently against him, taking a deep breath. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too darling.” He’s waking up now, his words are becoming separated again. 

“Nooo- go back to sleepy Indrid he’s cuter,” You tease, Indrid’s face quirking up into his recognizable grin. His shoulders shake and you bite your lower lip, giggling in time. He lifts his hand, fingers rubbing along the shoulder seam of your sleep shirt. 

“I am cute _all_ the time,” He says, chin tilted up. 

“Oh I agree,” You move up the bed to kiss the bottom of his chin and he makes a small noise, looking down at you. 

He closes his eyes again, you listen to his breathing and close yours too.

“Oh.” He says quietly.

You peek an eye open.

“So that’s why you couldn’t sleep.” He smiles.

“Thought you couldn’t see when you’re tired,” You say. 

He makes a light humming noise, setting his hand to rest on your arm. “The futures work in mysterious ways.” He opens his eyes, looking down at you. They glow just barely behind his glasses, and you grin.

“See something interesting?” You hum. 

“I’ll clear my schedule tomorrow night. You, my love,” He kisses the top of your head, “should sleep too.”

“Only if I get to keep being the big spoon.”

“Oh the sacrifices I make.” Indrid sighs dramatically, rolling over. Your arms snake back around his bony middle, and you pull yourself flush to his back. His legs far outmatch your own but that won’t stop you.

“I wanna make you happy,” You mumble into his skin. He sighs happily, and you repeat the gesture.

“You already do. But you will.”

“Fuck yeah,” You breathe. “I’m gonna peg the mothman.”

The laugh that bellows out of Indrid is surprising and heartwarming, so much that you can’t help but join in.

* * *

Indrid putters around your apartment for most of the day, pinning up various mundane sketches. You watch over his work peeking for something a little more risque. Every time though he turns to you over his shoulder and snickers. 

“It’s my day off! So what if I’m low level horny all day!?” You say, crossing your arms. 

“Nothing, nothing at all. I just find your interest-” He pauses, tapping a spindly finger to his lip. “Encouraging.”

“Alright mister, I’m gonna get some water and I suggest you do the same.” You say, walking up to his latest piece and glancing over the art. It’s beautiful, like all of his sketches are, but you recognize it. It’s an old one, one of a few hikers travelling through the forest. The one next to it is a portrait he showed you a few weeks ago.

Your brows furrow. “You were hanging up old art?” You turn, Indrid already disappearing into the kitchen. 

“There was a forty six percent chance you were just staring at my ass the entire time, I was simply curious if that was this timeline.” He sings.

“Only a little! Like thirty percent max!” You chase after him into the kitchen. 

* * *

Indrid has you on his lap, hands fiddling with your midriff as he plays with the hem of your shirt. Your hands are more occupied in his hair, pulling at the white fluff as you kiss him, eyes screwed shut. His legs twitch underneath you, and you pull sharply on his hair, jerking his head back. His glasses rustle and a small noise escapes him.

“Oh, so you’ve been difficult on purpose.” You say, pressing your nose against his newly exposed neck. 

“Me? Difficult? Nev-” His thought is cut off as you press a kiss to the juncture of his jaw and neck, he all but keens beneath you. 

“Oh I’ll show you a thing or two Indrid Cold. Only rule is, you gotta keep those glasses on.”

“And if I disagree?” He falls back on the bed, eyebrows rising beneath the red lenses. His expression is coy and smug, you follow him down on the bed and laugh against his cheek. 

“Thought you just said you weren’t difficult?” You mumble against his pulse, relishing the shiver that runs through him. 

“Alright, fine. I brought the-” He pauses and you laugh, sitting up from straddling his lap.

“The little-?” You smile.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, lemme get it,” You laugh again, standing up. 

“I’m smooth and suave-” Indrid whines, propping himself up on his elbows. “Don’t laugh at me I’m trying to get into character.”

“I’m not laughing at you-” You say, digging around the top of your dressers, finding the elastic headband cut on both ends to have small loops, “I just love you and your ‘ _I wanna fuck but don’t wanna turn into mothman while we fuck_ ’ headgear.” You laugh again, and your cheeks warm. 

“It’s cute. Considerate. And very, very you.” You return to his lap and you lean down, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

“You still good to go?”

“Definitely.” Indrid replies, leaning up to kiss you. 

You wrap the elastic band around the back of his head, connecting the back legs of the frames. “There. Now I can show you who’s boss,”

“You’re going to teach me a lesson?” He tilts his head, and you feel his cold hands slip under the hem of your shirt. It tingles across your skin and you pause before they dive under the waistband of your sweatpants. 

You jump with a gasp, and smack a hand down on his bicep. “ _Indrid_! Fine-” You reach a hand back and snatch his wrist. “If you want to play naughty, I’ll hold you to it.” You shove his arm upward and press it down into the pillow. He has to spin just a little bit but he makes a very satisfying moan as you withdraw his other hand and hold them both down by the wrist. 

“You keep these right here- I’m getting the goods.” You stand up from the bed, pulling out the bin from beneath the bed. You pull out the leather cuffs and your strap, but that you leave on the floor out of Indrid’s view. You slip your favorite blindfold into your pocket quickly.

When you stand back up, Indrid is lounging with his feet on the pillows, examining his nails. At the foot of the bed. He doesn’t even look over at you. 

“Alright.” You say, walking around to the foot of the bed. He looks up now, a smug smile on his lips before you grab his wrists from their extension in the air above him. You don’t hesitate in pulling his arms back as far as they can go, looping the leather cuffs around one of the bars of the footboard. He lets out a squawk of protest and tugs his arms, pushing himself further onto the bed. 

“You need to behave.” You cross your arms, Indrid biting his lip beneath your gaze. 

“And if I don’t?” He looks up at you and you smile down at him. 

“Oh you will.” You say, leaning down to cup Indrid’s chin. Your fingers move back and forth along his jaw, and he tilts it up in return, eyes fluttering closed. He hums, high pitched and gentle. “See? Already behaving.”

You stand back up, hands sliding into your pockets. 

“If you want to blindfold me why did you secure my glasses?” He hums, eyes still closed. 

“ _No-_ future vision.” You say, grabbing the front of his hair and lifting his head up from the bed. With some minor handiwork you get the blindfold on, knotted on the side so it doesn’t press into his head as he lays there. _Because if you roll around and I take the blindfold off later, then the glasses might go too_ , you think. You try to find a sexy way to say it, but Indrid has quite the reaction to your silence instead.

He drops his head back onto the bed and sighs through his nose. His legs wiggle together. You watch for a few seconds, sliding off your sweatpants as quietly as you can. 

Indrid is laying on the bed still fully dressed as you sit beside him. He doesn’t offer a snarky reply- his breathing is louder than normal. 

“Feeling alright?” You whisper against his stomach, hands sliding under his tank top to expose his midriff. He shivers beneath you and his torso pushes up from the bed into your hands. “Excited.”

“Yes,” His voice is quiet and breathy. 

Your palms rub up his stomach and back down, they swipe around to his sides. You dig your nails into him gently and his hips wiggle beneath you. 

"Pretty boy loves the attention huh?" You kiss a line between his hipbones as a certain body part welcomes itself to the party.

"I love you-" Indrid breathes a desperate attempt to pull his arms down again. The connector clinks gently against the footboard bar and you smile against his skin. 

"Hm." You hum. 

"Only for you-" He tries to lean up into your touch as you sit up. His breathing is heavy as his cock hardens under his sweatpants. 

"Oh Indrid," You whisper against his far cheek, standing back up so he can't tell where you are. "We're just getting started." You whisper into the opposite ear, Indrid's head shaking as he leans away from your hot breath on his neck.

Your hands travel under his shirt again, pushing further up the plane of his stomach. Your fingers pull against his skin before pushing up and grasping more. Each time he sucks in a breath flexing up into your hands as you appreciate every last bit of him. Just under his pecs you move to his side, and then back down to his pants. 

At the waistband of his pants you slide your fingers under, appreciating the way his hips almost immediately lift- ready to remove the clothing as if they've personally attacked him. You keep your fingers hooked under the waistband and you kiss his hip bone, slow and languid. Your teeth scrape down the curve gently, and the sound he makes should be illegal. 

You pause, heat flooding your cheeks that burns down to your chest as you lean back, Indrid wanting and waiting beneath you. When you do the same to the other hip he jerks up into your mouth, you decide to leave this one with a little lovebite he can find later. His pants come off with enthusiasm on both ends, you pull the pants and underwear off to throw onto the floor. 

Indrid locks his knees on the bed, skin flushed but still probably cold. 

“Cold?” You smack a hand down on the inside of his thigh and squeeze the flesh there, he jerks away from you before nodding. Your fingers knead the muscle as his movements make his cock bounce slightly. 

He’s making little breathy noises, barely rolling off his tongue in anything you can understand. His skin is starting to burn brighter now, almost like his blood is burning himself up with need, his knees rub together and you pull them apart abruptly.

“Will you behave?” Your hand skates up his leg, dipping into the small curve at his waist. Your fingers pull across his skin as you purposely avoids the specific body part Indrid seems to want touched the most. 

He nods, and makes a small muttered noise you don’t recognize. You’ve taken him apart so wonderfully, so completely- you can’t help but move up and kiss him, your hands brace his face. He leans up against your mouth, you break away only to kiss again. And again. And then your mouths are opening and it’s so right to end a kiss and drop just so to grab his lower lip between your teeth. He sighs beneath you and chases after your mouth, only for you to pull away. He makes the best little needy whimpers, that turn into cut off moans as you move to attack his neck to breathe. 

Your mouth dances along his warmed skin, kissing and lapping gently. He reacts so wonderfully, so pure and pleasing to your ear. The man you love beneath you, the man you adore trusting you with his barest form, his smallest and weakness to take care of him, to use it and give him this incredible pleasure. 

You pull back from a long breathtaking kiss and smile. 

“Still want the next step?”

He nods quickly, mouth open and breathing quickly. 

“Say it.” You slide up from the bed and you hear him keen, leaning down towards you as you go, almost terrified you’ll leave him. 

“Yes please- Yes, a million times yes-” 

You smile, pulling off your shirt and underwear, grabbing a condom from the bedside. You place it quietly on the bed, palming yourself curiously unsurprised to find you’re already slick. You pull the strapon up, adjusting the straps on your thighs. You make sure the lube is within arms reach for later.

Indrid calls your name, before it falls again and again from his lips- a plead, a prayer, a promise all in one. 

“Alright,” You tear the corner of the condom and withdraw it, humming lightly. Indrid’s legs scramble up as he lifts his hips, and you laugh. 

“Excited.” You murmur, crawling onto the bed between his now raised legs. You run your hand up his legs, you can practically see the lightning bristling under his skin at your touch. With your other hand you circle his asshole, condom stretched over your fingers. He sucks in a breath at the cold of your fingers, one pushing against the tight muscle to dip barely in and out. 

You shush him gently, free hand pushing him back down onto the bed. He sinks down and attempts to lift his head only for you to crawl up over him and press a series of brief calming kisses to his face. Most hit his mouth but his cheek, his nose, his chin, you follow the curve of his jaw and he turns right back into that warm putty beneath you. 

Your fingers return to his entrance, prodding in and out, listening to his pleased chitters and watching as his hips roll as you sink deeper into him. He reacts just so pleasantly, when you sink another finger in he sighs and rolls up to meet your movements. You take your time, letting him get adjusted to the two you adjust yourself on the bed. You lean forward and take the head of his cock in your mouth as you introduce the third finger. 

He makes a sound you’d expect to hear from a moth running into a bug zapper, that has you pull back and laugh uncontrollably. He goes even redder and whines, before your repeat the gesture. You pump into him, in and out, and lick the slit at his head in the matching tempo. When you pull back (letting a strand of spit fall from your tongue to trail down his shaft) you speak. 

“I love you, Indrid, I love you so much.” You press a kiss to his cock again and he nods quickly, when you look up he has his own spit trailing from the corner of his mouth. He seems beyond words, and that has your heart soaring. You make him feel so good, you take care of him, you love him with everything you have and everything you will be. 

Your fingers move in and out with little issue and his hips are starting to roll with your movements. You withdraw your fingers and smile as his legs spread now. 

“Good boy,” You breathe, moving up the bed to press the head of your strap against his entrance. Just to be sure he’ll enjoy himself you lean over him, using the time to press yourself down on him. He rises up to meet you, head searching for your mouth in a blind fumble. When he can’t he settles on kissing your skin, again and again as you grab the lube from the bedside. 

You stay longer than you need to, feeling every rolling spot where your bodies connect. Where he falls you follow, where you rise he does too- you fit together and interlock in a way that you’ll never be able to explain. It feels like home- like safety and sweetness. 

When you pull back his arms try to follow you yet again and he whines with a rolling chitter. Your mind is flooded with one thought, so strong and constant you can’t focus on anything else. You love him. You love Indrid Cold more than you ever thought possible. 

Your hand finds his hip and the other squeezes lube onto your strap, tossing the bottle and rubbing it quickly. 

He’s still warmed up and you slide into him with a deeper moan this time, his legs trying to close around you. You lean up to kiss him, both of your hands on his hips. You lift him just slightly, pulling out nice and slow. He moans again, you can see his stomach dip as he moves his hips up to take you again. Your movements are slow and deliberate as you fuck him, you’re both huffing breaths before you even think to go faster. 

Indrid is covered in sweat beneath you and you see more fall onto him- You’re tingling between your own legs and clenching as you fuck into him. He makes a small noise, and lean down closer to his mouth. He’s speaking nonsense, quiet mumblings in a language you can’t understand. But you feel his words, your hips snap forward sharply and he mumbles again, louder. 

You thrust into him again and again, pulling out almost entirely to shove back in. Again, and again, Indrid is making such wonderfully broken noises beneath you and you realize you’re talking too, although you have no idea what you’re saying. Your voice is underwater a million miles away, Indrid is here right now and Indrid is everything. 

You pick up the pace, thrusting fast and hard into him as he moans louder, moving to meet your hips as you fuck him. You lean down to kiss him, only able to reach his neck and one of your hands skates down his stomach, and wraps around his cock. He all but screams, a mess of words and tongues as you stroke him still chilled from the lube. 

You recognize the keening noise he starts to make, you tighten your grip on his shaft and snap harder into him, your own legs shaking as you thrust. He whines, and hits a high note, you bite down on his collar bone and jerk him quickly, snapping your hips forward so hard he slides up the bed and then he’s coming. It shoots from him and onto your knuckles, hitting his stomach before his brain seems to catch up. He breathes through whimper after moan- head falling back and hips going limp in your hold. You pull out slowly, letting him land back on the bed. You stand shakily, undoing the straps and letting your toy fall to the ground, your own mind hazy with need. 

But Indrid- you step to the foot of the bed and unclasp his hands, dropping the cuffs. You undo the blindfold, and smile. 

Indrid’s blurry eyes meet your own through his glasses, he smiles. His eyes (although half lidded) are glowing brightly. 

“Hey,” You sit on the bed, already with one hand between your legs. 

Indrid lifts his arms, his fingers finding your shoulders this time. He sits up, lips finding yours as he kisses you. It feels like home. 

“Would you like some help?” He kisses the side of your mouth and you nod, chasing his kiss. He slides a hand down your front to meet your fingers at your mound. You let him, fingers pressing against you and rubbing quick circles. 

Your hips twitch up as you lean against him, your arms wrap up his underarms to pull him close. He leans into you, pressing kiss after kiss against your sweat-slicked skin. 

“You’re so wet,” He says, voice rough and rumbling against your skin. 

“I love you,” You say, “O-of course-” You’re cut off by a moan, “ _I love you._ ” You say again. It’s all you can say, it’s everything you can think to say because it encapsulates everything Indrid means to you.

He kisses you, fingers pressing firmer against you and two sliding through your slick to dip into you. You moan into his mouth, Indrid smiling against you. Even as his glasses catch your skin you can only remember that it’s him doing this to you- him doing this with you.

Your legs are twitching rather violently as you approach orgasm, Indrid stays close to you and when you finally reach your peak he’s there holding onto you. Your legs tighten as you come, and Indrid stills his hand. He pulls away and drops his head, wiping his hand on his shirt. You grab the hem and pull it over his head. He collapses back onto the bed and you wipe off his stomach. He sighs as you do, and before you can realize you’re laying down beside him. 

Indrid is already cooling off, a welcome balance to your burning skin as you curl up close to him. 

“We should shower.” You mumble.

“Yes.” He says, arms wrapping around you. 

You press your cheek to his chest, hearing his thundering beat calm. 

“We-” you’re interrupted by a yawn. “Really should.”

“Yes.” Indrid’s voice is softer now, arms slackening around you. 

“Just a few minutes.” You mumble into his skin, draping your arm over his waist. 

Indrid mumbles something back and you follow him into dreamland.


	2. It's the Emotional Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Indrid, and you love taking care of Indrid. But all the same, you like to be reminded that Indrid loves you, and that he loves taking care of you too.
> 
> Established relationship

You’re in the Winnebago, listening to the wind rattle along the outside to the camper with nasty wet slaps. While earlier in the day everyone at the lodge had gone on adventures through the woods to enjoy the picnic areas and each others presence, you had shown up at the Winnebago barely an hour after sunrise. You didn’t have a chance to knock, nor did you have to explain yourself. Indrid looked like he rolled out of bed less than a minute before you arrived, but he simply wrapped his arms right around you, kicked the door shut with his foot, and fell back into bed wrapped around you. 

You’re still laying in the lumpy twin size bed now, close to dinnertime if the sad amount of sunlight (which has now decreased to nothing) could tip you off. Indrid is in the bathroom but as he returns, wiping his hands on a hand towel, he hums low in his throat. You repeat the gesture. 

“How are you doing my love?” He sits on the side of the bed, fingers moving to hold your chin and tilt your head up. You let him, and sigh. 

“Still not up to talking?” 

You nod. 

“Hungry?”

You shrug. 

“How about this. Holding you is my favorite activity but would you be up to moving to the kitchenette? I need to eat and you can keep me company.” His hand lets go to brush down your hair, tracing down the side of your head to hold your cheek. His hands are warm, partially because they’ve been wrapped around you all day as you loiter in bed unable to do much else. 

You reach up and take Indrid’s hand, he stands from the bed slowly as you unfurl yourself from the thick duvet and set your feet on the floor. You shiver (not really from the cold) but Indrid is already draping a thinner blanket over your shoulders. You’re still wearing all of your clothes, hell even your boots- but you hold the blanket tightly in your free hand. The walk to the kitchenette is awkward, you trail behind Indrid like a duckling but he doesn’t say anything. He just holds your hand and leads you to the counter and one of the two stools. You sit down, and whine as Indrid steps away into the kitchen area proper. 

He laughs gently, no spite behind it. “I could subsist on nothing but capri-suns but someone important told me to stop doing that.” 

“You don’t really need to eat though,” You mumble. 

“I find-” Indrid is looking through the freezer, one hand on the door handle and the other on his hip, “That whether or not I _must_ do something, is not always an indicator whether I should.”

“Laundry.” You mumble quietly. 

Indrid laughs-well really he _snorts_ -hand moving from his hip to hold onto his glasses as his head jerks forward. 

“The more common answer was water, a serious one.” He grabs a box of frozen potstickers from god knows when, you do get a kick out of watching him scrape freezer burn off the box to read the cooking instructions. “It’s nice to hear you making jokes,” He looks up, the angle of his head showing his eyes through just a sliver of empty air, a gentle and warm red that glows like what you imagine when you listen to his heartbeat. 

You nod weakly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He turns around, looking at the microwave and beginning to open the box.

“If you think I'm going to let you eat sad wet potstickers you must not actually be able to see the future,” you say, standing up and shedding the residual blanket to pile on the floor. Indrid steps back, hands raised in defeat. “I know you have a pan-” You start puttering about the kitchen, grabbing a beat up pan and setting it on the small stovetop. When you turn around Indrid is holding out a bottle of vegetable oil. Brand new. 

You crack the lid and pour some into the pan, turning on the heat. 

“I’m right here if you need me starlight.” He says, stepping up to your side. 

You’re staring down at the pan, listening to the sizzle of the oil. That at least seems to muster up your appetite, your stomach rumbles and you nod. 

“I know.” You glance up at him, before looking up at him totally. His glasses are on, you can see the red headband cord holding them on through one of his gauges. The leather cord holding his crystal is twisted up on itself, making the shard rest on his collarbone. His hair is ruffled and his gaze is gentle, smile big in just the right way. “Thank you.” You say, not knowing what else could express everything you’re feeling. 

“Never a problem.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I love you.” He steps behind you now, resting his chin on your head and threading his arms around your midsection. You let him, relishing the way he steps just that little bit closer, his chest to your back. 

“If I can’t cook these monstrosities because you wanted to play boypack I’ll fry you up instead.” You mumble, not a threat in the slightest. 

“Hm, I’ll take my chances.” He presses a few kisses to your hair, beginning to sway like there’s music in this sad kitchenette. Like this is some regal ball or a busy club, not the little dark cramped space illuminated and heated by countless electricity and fire hazards.

You sway with him as you gently slide potstickers into the oil. 


	3. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sappy bitch said theyve been skulking around on the indrid/reader tag looking for content so this exists to smack them in the face like a banana creme pie and check their emotional vibe
> 
> Established relationship

Sometimes you forget that Indrid is an alien from another planet, who underneath his awkwardly charming human disguise is a giant bipedal moth-insect creature. Indrid always says it’s being in love, you let everything fall into place around you without focusing on the minor details that don’t matter. You blame walking into your kitchen in the middle of the night to see him eating ice cream out of the tub from your freezer with a fork on four separate occasions. But other times, you notice. Not in a bad way, not dangerous or depressing. Just tiny and surprising.

You’re sitting, watching some mindless movie rerun when it hits you. You’re nestled close together, blankets pooled around you as you sit with Indrid’s head on your shoulder. Your cheek presses into his hair and when the screen cuts to black you can see the reflection of his red glasses on the screen. You’re close, everything is almost perfect. 

You wiggle your fingers a few times, Indrid looking down at them. “Gimme your hand.” You say, nodding gently. 

“Alright?” He adjusts himself, sliding his palm over yours. You thread your fingers through his, squeezing his hand before relaxing. He hums quietly, a noise you recognize as him peeking ahead. 

“Care to share with the class?”

“I was merely under the impression this was not a form of intimacy. It isn’t quite- what the world likes to show off like kissing and-” He pauses, shrugs against you. 

“And gettin’ freaky?”

“I say it once, _ironically-_ ” You hear the indignant huff in Indrid’s voice, just as you hear the smile you can’t see. “But yes. I did not know this was, a thing.”

“Been on earth as long as you have and you’ve never **thought this was a sweet thing**?” 

“- No, I believed it was kind.” Indrid’s voice overlaps yours as he speaks, words shoved together as he speaks noticeably embarrassed- maybe nervous. “I just- I have not courted humans. I am aware of social-” He sits upright for a moment, laying his head back against the couch. 

“Certain social cues and rigmarole. This is one that isn’t seen as a focal point which leaves my understanding lacking. I understand most things- Kissing, having sex, the basics of dates, from seeing films in the eighties I know quite a bit about prom, which is hilarious-”

You snort at that, nodding. “Yeah. We don’t have to hold hands if you don’t want.” 

“No, I find it easy enough. You like it, and although I may not understand it- it is easy and makes you happy, why would I not indulge?” He smiles softly as he squeezes your hand. 

Indrid doesn’t quite get it, but that’s okay. You hold his hand sometimes, walking through the forest bundled up distracting Duck from his paperwork at the station. He gives you a wonderful guided walk, you and Indrid seem to be a solitary few people who enjoy hearing him infodump about the forest. When you link your hands together, Indrid steps just a little bit closer to you. He lets you hold onto him, he lets you swing your hands together and point with both of your hands to make sure you get his attention. 

Other times you’re puttering about the Winnebago, scrunching your hands in the piles of abandoned sketches and humming as Music plays faintly from his cd player. (You two made a date of borrowing Duck’s car with permission and driving up to Charleston and loitering around for an afternoon. You were sure to buy a cd to rip in the public library, a mix of Indrid’s eighties trash, your internet trash, and a bunch of ironic songs that were genuinely starting to mean something to you two.) When Indrid enters, rubber gloves on and water already running in the sink to clean out his mugs, you smile at him. 

“Have fun with your hellscape.”

“Oh I can forsee that this-” He grabs one from its position nestled (for some reason) between the arm of his lumpy couch and one of the cushions. “Will be terrible.” He drops his chin and pouts, it’s so cute you can’t help but laugh. 

“A monster of your own creation,” You tie off the trash bag and lift it with one hand.

“Oh, would you mind taking this to the recycling can as well?”

“I’ll get it on my next pass, besides this is your place, you can do some stuff too.” You pass by him, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. He leans down towards you and smiles, wide and bright. 

“Be careful, the last step is loose.” He gestures vaguely towards the door, and you nod. 

“Thanks,” You reach out with your free hand, grabbing Indrid’s. He pauses and tilts his head, but you give him a squeeze and grin. “Really don’t wanna eat shit when it coulda been you instead.” 

“Oh, and they say romance is dead.” Indrid chuckles, swinging your interlocked hands. 

When you’re out in public, sometimes even a small town like Kepler can get overwhelming. Indrid’s visions make him sensitive to light and after what you can assume is an uncomfortable vision, the lone firetruck and one of the patrol cars whizz by, Indrid putting a hand to his temple. One of his eyes are squeezed shut behind his glasses. 

“Hey, you alright?” You touch his shoulder, leading him away from the street and closer to one of the buildings. 

“I’ll be-” He shakes his head and stumbles forwards- You’re glad you pulled him away from the street as you catch him and lean him against the brickwork. “Fine.”

“I don’t believe that, but let’s get back to my place. I can make us something, something easy. Get all these lights and sounds out of the way.”

He nods. 

You skate your hands over his jacket (making sure he doesn’t topple over-) and take his hand in yours. 

“Tell me if you get woozy or dizzy, alright?”

He nods again, and you squeeze his hand. 

“I’ve got you Indrid.”

You just enjoy holding his hand, it feels nice and simple. It feels right, of course sometimes he pulls away to point and forgets to bring his hand back to yours, but he lets you stay near him in other ways. He doesn't get the holding hand business, and you're not going to hold it against him, he indulges you and you indulge him in his quirky little Sylph things.

You see something different in his eyes after a long and rather steamy evening with Indrid above you, your legs around his waist. Your hands are on the pillow, either sides of your head- and all it takes is one plead. Indrid’s hands, sweaty and damp press down on yours, his fingers interlocking between your own. All of his weight is pressing you into the bed but there on the pillow, in one of the most innocuous gestures of the entire night is a spark you can’t explain. You hold onto him just like he holds onto you, you swear you can feel your pulses meet in your palms- the passion he uses to make you both light up from the inside. 

Afterward with a quick trip to the bathroom, both lovedrunk and giddy, you slide into underwear and pajamas. Indrid’s hand finds yours as you’re pulling on your bottoms, you look up to see him smiling down at you impossibly wide, eyes shining. He pulls you forward and you both fall into bed laughing- wrestling the sheets into a comfortable position.

When your words are gone, your motivation missing, Indrid is there. He takes off his glasses and sits on your couch, lifting you into his lap. You sit on him, head on his thorax, running your fingers through the fluff covering his skin. His clawed hand takes your free one, rubbing a claw gently against the tips of your fingers. You fist one hand in his fluff and close the other around his, and Indrid lets you. He purrs quietly, extra three arms wrapping around you and one holding your own tightly.

You notice that Indrid has started to hold your hand in return. It’s a gradual thing, first on accident, then playing with your palm lines and relaxing, before long you realize he’s holding your hand and not even noticing. He gravitates to your side like you know you do to him. It makes you indescribably happy, you'll steal his free hand as he draws, he'll spin you around the kitchen and keep hold of you as he gets his mug out of the microwave. It feels so simple but so domestic, each time he squeezes your hand you return the gesture and the point where you're joined feels so bright and warm. 

You’re sitting on a rock, overlooking a beautiful view of the Monongahela forest when Indrid makes a quiet noise, making you glance over at him. He’s not looking at you, but he’s got one hand over his mouth. 

“Indrid?” You inch closer, hand moving to his arm.

“I’m fine- quite alright- great actually.” His voice breaks on that final descriptor and you see his red eyes shining under his glasses. They catch the setting sunlight and shine a million different warm hues, when he glances back at you you see the light in his eyes too- you’re so close.

“Babe- You’re fine and you’re crying because…?”

“I uh- well this is going to sound silly.” He laughs, it’s wet but genuine. “I just realized why you like holding hands. Why I do now.”

He releases his mouth, hand falling to settle on yours on your rocky perch. 

“I thought it was some ritual, some signal, some _something-_ but it’s so _simple_. I get it now.” He turns back to the sunset, fingers sliding between your knuckles. You lift your hand just slightly to let him. 

“I love you,” He says, “I just love you, and I- I want to be close to you. I want to feel you, I just want to know that you are here, that _we_ are here. It's just wanting to touch you, be nearby and feel the safety you bring, the comfort, the love."

“It’s not about the gesture itself,” You scoot that final bit closer, pressing your side against his and lifting your interlocked hands to set on your lap. “It’s you.”

“You.” He turns back to you and you smile up at him. 

“Alright mister sappy you can’t just say something like that and then not kiss me- that’s ille-” He silences you with a kiss that quickly dissolves into smiles, lips too tight to actually kiss. You lean up against him, and he does down into you, cheeks side by side as tears drip slowly down Indrid’s. You press a gentle kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand. 

He adjusts himself, warm evening light casting shadows across his face as he leans down to press his forehead against yours. His eyes are closed, he takes a deep breath. You do the same. 

He squeezes your hand back, and you feel your chest go warm.


	4. Indrid the service top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> established relationship. Lots of porn with feelings. Blame Sef

Most of the time it’s fun to take the reigns, take care of Indrid and break him down into a purring panting mess that can’t focus on anything, much less his ever present visions. Can’t predict the future if he can’t string together a coherent sentence. It’s actually rather funny, watching him fall apart. At first Indrid has a great grasp as the fondling starts, as he gets wound up his future sight crawls further to the surface, your sentences falling from his lips before you can even say them. Your voices mingling, repeating confessions Indrid would be saying anyway, and then he hits the peak. His words disappear under your hands, your thighs, your hips. 

And as nice as it can be to get him there, sometimes it’s just as much fun and liberating to be the one who gives in. 

Indrid sits with your head on his lap. His lithe fingers trail through your hair and he hums quietly. After dinner a while ago and a movie, sitting close and holding hands had devolved into lounging on one another, shoulder rubs and running fingers through hair, slow lazy kisses and conversations spoken only through different hums.

“Something on your mind?” He tugs on your hair gently and you look up at him, falling out of your daydream. 

“Vaguely horny.” You say bluntly, Indrid humming. 

“I can help with that,” He shuffles down on the couch and starts leaning down to you. You lean up to meet him. “ Would you like to mess around?”

“Actually-” You sit up and turn back to cup his cheeks in your hands. “I haven’t seen you all fluffy lately. I kinda miss you all tall and strong.” 

“A person of many tastes?” Indrid melts down into your hands, his cheeks bunching at your thumbs. You rub them back and forth, making his chest rumble. 

“Yeah, I have many tastes, all of them are different flavors of you.”

“Hmm.” Indrid leans into your touch. “You want me big, tall and Sylvan?”

“I love pegging you-” You say, leaning forward and bumping your noses together.

“And I love it too. But I also love taking care of you. My one and only, I know life has been stressful lately.” 

You press a quick kiss to his nose and lean back on the couch, arms propped on the armrest. “Full honesty- I want the ‘ _fuck me senseless and tell me you can’t live without me,_ ’ treatment if you’re okay with it.”

“We haven’t,” He mumbles, sitting up “We haven’t actually- you know. With my Sylph form before. Aside from some fondling- Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I- I’m not gonna say it’s not a little bit scary but I’m also not gonna say that turns me off. I trust you.” You add quickly.

“It will take a while to get you warmed up,” He leans forward, gently grabbing your wrists and pulling you towards him. You follow, pulling a leg up to straddle him and sit on his lap.

“Oh nooo-” You wrap your arms around the back of his neck and tilt your head. “How tragic.” 

Indrid giggles, his arms wrapping around your middle. “You are, quite something my love.” He sighs, pushing his face forward to bury it in your neck. You press yourself forward in return and pull him closer. His glasses poke and tickle your neck but it’s just a reminder that it’s Indrid. Your Indrid, lanky and awkward and dry, who you trust with everything you have. 

“Just to be clear, for communication’s sake.” Indrid pulls back just enough to prop his cheek on your shoulder. “You want me to be protective, a little rough, and sappy?”

“Turn ons all the way down- But yes. I’d really, really like to fuck you in your real skin.” 

“Do you have plans for the rest of the night?” Indrid starts kissing your neck, one of his hands slips into the back pocket of your pants. 

“Nope, left it open for you and I,” You feel your skin bristle under his kisses, you giggle and writhe as he tongues the hollow of your neck and shoulder. 

“Tomorrow morning, afternoon?”

“Oh man that’s really fucking hot-” You can’t help but laugh, an ‘ _eep!’_ escaping as Indrid continues his assault on your exposed skin. “No- No I don’t. How wonderful, huh?” He bites your neck and you bite your lip, one hand letting go to snake up the nape of his neck. You drag your nails up and down through the small hairs, sneaking up to the longer dense collections of his fluff. His hair feels right between your fingers, he hums underneath you and you close your fist in it. 

His teeth scrape gently across your skin, one of his hands fiddling with the hem of your shirt and roaming back and forth along your lower back. His fingers are slender and for once warm, they press against you. Your own slide through his hair, a finger combing motion as you bring your hand back up his neck, and through his hair. It’s a nonsense motion, just holding him close and having that gentle affirmation that you are his and he is yours. The hand in your back pocket squeezes and you giggle, indrid leaning back to laugh too. 

“I love you,” He smiles up at you, and you grin as bright as you feel. 

“I love you too-” You’re going to say more as Indrid’s hands brace under your butt and he stands. Another undignified noise escapes you as you cling to him, legs locking around his hips. “Warn me next time!” You’re laughing though, and when you look up at Indrid, carrying you back to your bedroom he’s laughing and- you’re not scared, or going along, or uncomfortable in any way. As Indrid all but chucks you onto your bed you’re both laughing, you grab him by the tank top and pull him on top of you- and he trips on the side of the bed and rolls the both of you over almost off the other side of the bed- it feels right. You’re so in love, in love with every weird mannerism, with every misstep, every giggle and snort- being with Indrid like this feels like a part of your life you never knew you needed until you got them. 

After some more rolling around, you have your hands under Indrid’s shirt rubbing his stomach as he speaks.

“I’m supposed to be leading here,” He smiles, one hand propping himself above you on the bed and the other holding onto his glasses. 

You hum, running your teeth along your lower lip. “What are you gonna do about it?” You roll your head to the side and squeeze his sides, relishing the grumble that escapes him. 

The way his kisses you has you melt down into the mattress, and as you do he pushes you down further against it. You’re between your love and a soft place and you could not ever be happier. His glasses slide down his nose and you jump at the sudden lenses over your eyes now. He grabs them quickly and stands. 

"Fuck-" His voice is quiet and breathy as he shuffles around the room, one hand on his glasses. 

“My underwear drawer,” You call, one hand rubbing across your chest and the other between your legs over your pants. 

He all but sprints to your nightstand, shuffles around, and grabs his headgear. He snaps himself in the back of the head as he tries to slip the knots around either leg of his glasses, but he eventually gets it. He tightens the necklace holding his crystal to a choker, pulling the leather cord so it won’t dangle as he climbs back on the bed.

“I can’t so much as think, with you like this.” Now with both hands free he crawls over you, his hands go around to your side and connect in the small of your back. He lifts you and pulls you down to him, he uses the new position to kiss you again, and your arms are splayed out at your side. When he pulls away you can see the glow of his eyes through his glasses, his skin is darkened and his hair (despite your finger combing) is wild. 

“You do this to me,” He whispers, leaning over you and unlocking his hands. “You drive me wild, I can’t think, I can’t focus-”

“ _I love you-”_ You both say, Indrid’s hands under you pulling you nearly into a sitting position. He pulls you against him now, you feel like he’s all around you, the kiss is heated like he can hardly control himself. 

“I love you too-” He pulls you down into a hug, his fingers dragging across your back and reminding you that if possible Indrid would have you even closer, intermingled until alone was a forgotten concept and apart was a swear.

You finally remember you have arms, sliding them up and resting around Indrid’s middle as he holds you. He’s warm. Your hands find the hem of his shirt and fumble around with the tattered fabric, finally getting under and pressing against his hot skin to hold him. They travel in meaningless shapes, mapping a ground you’ve traversed so often, so ardently- you have it memorized. When they slide down, meeting the hem of his jeans and his belt, all it takes is a displeased moan against his pulse point. Then he rips his shirt over his head, and rolls onto his side to shimmy off his pants. His underwear stay on and as you pull your shirt over your head Indrid can’t seem to wait, pressing kisses to your stomach and in the surprise sending you laughing back down on the bed. As you lay he grabs the hem of your pants and pauses to look up at you. 

You nod, “I’d really like to keep going if you’re comfortable,” You lift your hips, and Indrid pulls both your pants and underwear off. You realize, distantly, that the heavy breathing you’re hearing is you. If you were more self conscious or even remotely put together you’d probably try to calm down, but instead Indrid’s hands wrap around the backside of your thighs and you have far more important things to focus on right now. 

Noticeably how strong Indrid is, you always forget from looking at him but he really is packing four arms worth of beef under that twink skin- his muscles hardly ripple as he manhandles you.

“I’ll show you,” He says, trailing kisses up your knee inside your thigh- “How much I love you.”

His lips are warm, you know (you’ve kissed the life into them-) but still startlingly cold on your sex, you gasp as he kisses you up and down, parting you with his tongue after a few moments. His tongue (long, a holdover of comfort for him) circles your mound and your legs tense, his hands holding you open give you what feels like an inch before pulling you open even wider. You’re turned on but you don’t know if you’re actually wet yet, but the way Indrid kisses and licks, long slow and like he’s trying to memorize the shape of you already has you speechless. He pulls back for breath and you try to sit up- only for him to smile at you and get right back to work. A strangled moan escapes you when he sucks on your mound. You feel a familiar finger press against you, dragging back and forth along your saliva wet sex- he slides in the first bit with you only able to nod along encouragingly. 

When he hits that point inside you he slows, pressing in and drawing in and out gently. Your hips jolt to encourage him and he presses another kiss to your mound making you belt out a half moan. One finger slowly becomes two fingers in and out- you feel the movement ease more and more and your eyes are screwed shut. Something about this, giving up completely letting Indrid take care of you- as he slowly pulls back and then enters with three fingers you have to fist your hands in the bed sheets below you. 

“Indrid-” You can’t seem to say anything other than his name as he fingerfucks you, long and deep and slow. 

He says your name back to you, kisses and lovebites dotted against your thigh. “I just can’t help myself you know, you open and wanting beneath me like this-” His fingers move quicker now, withdrawing almost completely back out to push back in every stroke deeper than the last. “I have to make sure you know where I’d keep you if I had the choice. I’d keep you right here, so needy and desperate you can’t speak, ready to be ravaged whenever I need you.”

His fingers disappear and you whine, moving on the bed only for Indrid to stand before taking his rightful place between your legs kneeling and tower over you. His underwear are gone, and leaning in his hand is his cock already throbbing. He ruts it up against you and you can’t help the pleasured shiver that escapes you. When he draws back and his head finds your entrance, you go absolutely boneless on the bed. He pushes into you slowly once, a breath leaving him as he sinks into you. After a few seconds you open your eyes to see him looming over you, shaky smile on his lips and sweat beading on his chin- he looks stunning-

“Wonderful,” He says, hands letting go of your hips for his elbows to sink into the mattress above your shoulders- propping him up and caging you down. “You’re wonderful,” He leans down to kiss you as he thrusts out and into you roughly and you have to wrap your arms around his middle to keep him from sliding you up the bed. Noises escape you from behind his lips, your fingertips cling to his skin and drag nails against him. 

When he pulls away to breath he still spills absolute filth into your ear. 

“Look at you, you’re taking me so well, you’re beautiful- the way you let me do this, those little noises and how-” You manage to get him to stop when you find his collarbone, a sloppy kiss pressed there before your teeth sink down. His hips jerk especially hard at that and you both moan. “I’m-” He heaves a breath and slows his hips, languid thrusts back and forth. “Oh god I just want to fuck you now, forget everything else and melt down inside you.” He pulls out and his hands roam across your legs.

You smile at that, the beautifully overwhelming pleasure easing as your words return. “But I wanna fuck you, not your twinksona.” You smile and Indrid laughs, a shaky thing that’s more gentle than it has any right to be. 

“Well I have a feeling this next part will be easier if you’re more relaxed, any requests?”

“Get back to where you were and use your hand, that should be more than enough,” You lay back on the bed and Indrid follows, sliding back inside you. He nestles himself as deep as he can and you move your hips around a few times, enjoying the feeling. One of his hands settles on your hip, the other dragging from your stomach up to your mound. His thumb circles you a few times before he flicks you, rubbing and pressing gently, your hips twitch beneath him and when he thrusts shallowly continuing his assault you finally come, legs cinching around him and torso raising off the bed. You sink down onto the bed as Indrid pulls out, you hum as you see him reach behind his head and pull off the modified headband. 

“Warning,” He says, placing his fingers on his glasses and lifting them from the bridge of his nose. You see his beautiful eyes for just a moment, pure red glowing expanses of color before his face is gone, and kneeling on your bed is the moth you know and love. You see his crystal adjust itself on his neck, the movement of the crystal showing it in its now glowing glory.

“Hello beautiful,” You smile, making grabby hands. He chitters, the noise unrestrained or muffled by his disguise. It’s deep, rumbling and echoing around the room as he follows your voice. 

“Hello my love,” His voice comes out all the same from these new (true- you remind yourself-) mandibles, his antenna twitch atop his head and folded behind his back looks to be his two massive wings. 

“You’re so wonderful,” You beckon him forward, leaning over you as your hands find his cheeks, rubbing along his chitinous skin with a tiny layer of fluff barely visible but noticeable felt. He feels like velvet, large eyes glowing brightly and clawed hands propping himself above you. “I have the most amazing partner,” You say, voice light. Yeah, you’re enjoying your afterglow before you get railed by the mothman, sue you. 

“That’s my line.” He mumbles, heading dipping out of your hands to press his mandibles against your chest. You know they’re his version of kisses, they press against you and you feel the smallest indication they open and close, you flex up into him as he travels down your torso. Gentle kisses and nips, when his tongue unfurls close to your sex instead of rolling down into you it zips up your stomach. You can’t help but giggle again, Indrid rolling some other moth noise through his mandibles.

“I’ll start with this-” his tongue rolls back up, “And if at any point you change your mind- the safeword.”

“I remember,” You call back, watching the quick way Indrid nods, his mandibles pulling apart and his tongue licking a stripe up your entrance. And being eaten out by Indrid is one thing. But being eaten out by real Indrid? His tongue pushes into you and it feels so weird- not bad, but just new and _weird-_ His tongue is long now, far longer than before and so thin. It’s flexible, flicking back and forth along your walls pulling out slowly with pressure like you’re a milkshake Indrid is very much enjoying himself- Your legs are tensing as he holds them open, in and out movement making your stomach almost burn with pleasure. It’s new and crazy and so fucking hot- the way his tongue goes further than his dick, folding and turning inside you. 

“I-Indrid- In-” You can barely string together his name as he pulls out with a noticeable tongue flick, you can just tell he’s smiling without his human skin to tell you- “ _Fuck-_ ” 

“You’re so hot,” He sits up, one of his free hands stroking a familiar slit on his abdomen, his cock slowly welcoming itself to the party. As he coaxes it out you pull your shaking legs back and reach out to put your hand on it too. Your hand, larger and warmer than his wraps around the head, Indrid’s wings shudder behind him as you smile. 

“Are you ready?”

“Hell yes,” You lay back and Indrid chases you, you can see his full cock now as he situates himself between your legs. He’s big, you knew how big he was but the idea of getting it actually inside of you instead of humping like horny teenagers- you bite your lip as he aligns himself, gently pushing inside. He is _big-_ and you have a silent moment of panic before you relax again, two sets of clawed hands tracing up your stomach, keeping you grounded. 

“This is- so much.” He breathes, sinking the head in, beyond the first wall and you shudder underneath him, you feel sweat soak into the sheets beneath you. “Incredible,” As he starts to push inside fully you can’t help the noises that escape you, one of his ridges passes inside you and you’re starting to feel the burn of the stretch- Indrid moves slow and calculated like he has to physically restrain himself- another inch sinks into you and you’re feeling so full, so small and overpowered in the best way .

As Indrid curls over you his antennae droop, his mandibles nestle on your shoulder and he ruts forward just a little sharper than normal- you writhe beneath him, hands flying to his back and gripping his wings. 

That has an audible reaction, a rolling rumble that sounds remarkably close to a growl and you do everything you can to pull him closer, have him sink into you and at that moment break you in half- just to know you really are his. When Indrid hits that final spot- pressing and making you heave breaths-

“That’s it- god- please- I can’t-” You start many sentences and can’t seem to finish any of them, just as Indrid can’t seem to find his english, fluff at his neck fluttering and noises different sounds of what you can only assume is overwhelming arousal. His mandibles click a few times before he takes a deep breath. 

“Incredible, you’re amazing, love- almost all of it.” He doesn’t move, hands keeping you two close together and head nestled on your shoulder. “Oh gods you’re- incredible. You’re so warm- hot and close and tight and _you-_ being with you like this is so much-” His claws dig gently against your skin and you tighten in response, making him gasp again. His voice sounds ragged, wet with arousal and with some kind of subvocal under his words you can’t understand but you feel against your chest.

“I love you,” He says, “I love you.” 

“You can’t move yet-” Your voice is raw in a way you can’t explain, you cling to him and breathe just as he does. Love is thick in the air making it hard to breathe, hard and hot and heavy as you both gasp. It feels right but so much- like you’re being torn open and Indrid is filling in every crack and molding himself to be your perfect match. Your legs move around him and that jostles the both of you- Indrid lets out a breath and you don’t feel as blinded. “Go gentle,” You whisper into the side of his head, and he nods quickly. 

He starts pulling out and the ridges make the friction unbearable, you moan out long and wanton. He chitters above you, eyes closed as he gently pushes in again, only one ridge catching and passing through your entrance. In and out, gentle as Indrid quakes above you, mandible vibrating with restraint. As he works more in and out the pleasure starts to build, he’s so big and towering above you he keeps you safe-

“So wonderful, you’re doing so well letting me fuck you like this-” His voice is still strained as he works more in and out, two of his hands clawing up and down your sides just between pain and pleasure. “You’re incredible,”

You nod quickly as his hips slowly pick up speed and his wings flutter under your touch, you let yourself go as he fucks into you. A growl rolls between you and he stills, you gasping for breath at the pause. 

“I want to ravage you-” His antennae are shaking above his head, you can see his muscles tense and his wings quiver.

“Do it.” You smile, pleasure drunk and too horny to think, and the sound he makes should be illegal. He moves to lean into your other shoulder, mandibles pressing against your neck and having you expose more gentle skin to him. His chin rests on your shoulder and he licks a stripe all the way across your neck, dancing across your straining muscles. 

When his hips snap forward you’re glad he moved his head, because if he hadn’t held you down the force of his hips would send you up the bed. His hips snap again, drawing out segment after segment to rush back inside- the pressure he builds mixes with your growing orgasm as he growls above you, into your neck, all around you- your hands fall from his wings as he ravages you. 

The entire time he continues rutting into you and chasing his own pleasure Indrid is still muttering those sweet nothings against your skin- your pulse- into your ear-

“I love you so much- you take me so well, I love you. Look at you, so open and warm as I fuck you senseless- I’ll take such good care of you. You- You’re so beautiful I’ve never felt this way before-” His hips pick up speed and you’re babbling absolute nonsense back at him as he thrusts sharper. You feel his cock hit deep inside you, you feel his head hit against the deepest point and each time it does you gasp and shake in his grip, your entire body is tight and when his wings fold out over the both of you all you can do is close your eyes and ride the wave of pleasure. 

“I love you- I could never live without you, you- you’re my everything.” His voice is growing in pitch, the rumbling subvocals slowly overtaking his speech as his thrust ing becomes that final bit of erratic, claws digging into your skin and one hand brushes down between your bodies- You nod quickly into him, tightening your legs with everything you have and that finally does it. 

“ _Please-_ Cum inside me-” 

After the quick and shallow thrusts Indrid sharply ruts forward and comes- the constant pressure erupting in a white hot pleasure of _hot_ and _so much_ and _right_ . His cock throbs inside you, the warmth shooting inside and every tiny space he can’t fill is now filled with _it_ and that has your orgasm breaking against you- the scream that shakes through your ribcage is deafening and your eyes are screwed shut so tight you see stars. He sits up from hunching over you- his cock still pumping his hot cum inside you and as he moves just that little bit you shudder and gasp wetly. 

You feel everything all at once, and at the same time a million miles away, you feel his cum swelling inside you around his dick- leaking slowly out of you and onto the bed. As he pulls out segment by segment more of it leaks- the pressure inside you easing and your aching entrance sore but beyond pleased. When he pulls out all the way there’s a telltale wet noise and you give a final jerk before going completely boneless. Your senses are dulled, everything soft and fuzzy with you feeling both so loved and so used- your eyes flutter shut slowly and you can’t even think. You hear Indrid’s voice but not his words, distant and warm and you sigh dreamily. 

Decidedly human hands trace over your stomach, moving up your sides and then across your chest- up your neck- Familiar palms cup your cheeks and warm lips meet your own. You recognize your name in your lovers voice and you hum. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks gently, kisses dotting your face. Up one side, on each eyelid, down your nose- you giggle gently before you can find your words.

“ _Wow_.”

“Not quite an answer but,” Indrid laughs breathlessly, and you do the same. 

“Really good- that was really- _really_ good.” You open your eyes, head lolled just gently to the side between his hands. He’s straddling your middle, and when you can focus your eyes you see he’s human again, the red circles that were once his eyes are now his glasses. “Hum’n?” You mumble. 

“Less sharp corners. Easier to be round and take care of my starlight like this-” He kisses you sweetly. “Do you need anything? You whited up for a few minutes there.”

“Did I?” You blink slowly. “Felt good.” You look at him a little closer and realize he does look way more put together now, clean (arguable) tank top and sleep pants.

“Can you stand?” He lifts a leg off of you and slides an arm under your shoulder blades, lifting you into a sitting position. At that you comply, looking down to see the _mess_ of a bed beneath your hips, dried liquid on you, around you, some still wet and moving as you do- you giggle uncontrollably. “Here, I’ll get you to a nice bath.” He pulls you closer to his chest and gathers your legs- the movement leaves you feeling more like a doll than a person and he carries you into your bathroom without any issue. 

A warm bath is already drawn as Indrid sets you down in the tub, water just the right side of scalding. Your slowly tensing muscles relax again, you fumble along, running the soap along your skin to scrub off the sweat and saliva, gently dipping your fingers inside you to clean everything out. You hum nonsense and when Indrid returns with a knock on the door he helps you upright on rubber muscles. He helps you towel off and he slides an oversized t-shirt over your head. You step forward and wrap your arms around him, nuzzling your face against his chest. 

“That was really really nice-” You sigh, following as Indrid shuffles back towards the bed. 

“I’m glad,” after a few steps he give up and scoops you into his arms again- your arms move to his neck. “I meant every word, you know,” As he sets you in bed, now with clean sheets you feel the exhaustion of your activities settling in your bones, seeping into your muscles. 

“ _I love you._ ” You both say, Indrid smiling. 

“Shut up an’ get fluffy-” You mumble through a smile, Indrid standing to pull off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He climbs into bed after you, four arms wrapping around you and pulling your back to his front. 

“I love you,” He says gently, a gentle purr rumbling in his chest as he feels you get heavier in his arms. “Goodnight starlight.” He whispers.

“L’ve you too…” You yawn.

Tomorrow you'll wake up trapped in bed and waited on hand and foot all morning until Indrid carries you around, tomorrow you'll laugh and be drunk on love and domestic, tomorrow you'll say any convenience or stroke of luck is because he absolutely _railed_ you- but tonight you let yourself drift to sleep in your partners arms, safe, warm, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment it you got off on- I mean enjoyed this chapter! I wrote most of this to a wonderful playlist made by my fellow moth horny friend you can check out [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lWUxlSscfPtXkUND6z22z)
> 
> My friend and I also made a discord server for Indridfuckers you can join [here!](https://discord.gg/n2wWN9)


	5. Pretty Little Noises

Indrid presses you back up against the wall and although he leans down to press your lips together, you're the one who fists your hands in his shirt pulling him even closer. 

He's making the most beautiful noises, his moans are loud and you can practically feel the way his chest vibrates to make the sounds.

You pull away to lean your head back against the wall and Indrid chases you, you smile against him and let go of his shirt to clench fingers in his hair instead. One brief tug wrenches his head back and you can hear the noise he makes crystal clear. It’s a desperate little moan- heavy with breath and repeated more as you turn his head this way and that looking him over.

“You’re so desperate,” You smile, your own breathing heavy. 

He tries to nod but you pull on his hair- another morsel of sound escapes his lips and you can’t help the wolfish smile that plays across your own. His eyes shut and neck bared, jaw shaking just so-

“What a pretty boy, so good and honest.”

Your fingers soften for just a moment and Indrid takes the freedom to surge down and kiss you again- one kiss turns into another and another with the barest pauses to press your lips together again. And Indrid is still making those noises, unbroken moans and elongated sounds of him feeling good, there’s no other way to put it. He feels so good he can’t even control himself. The sounds change as you two continue making out, high pitched moan behind kisses to deep heaving breaths as you pause.

“You make the most beautiful noises,” You pull him down toward you again but instead of kissing him you pull him past your ear. You sink your teeth gently into his neck, he sucks in a breath and the sound he makes this time is scandalous, playing warbled and loud next to your ear. That's not the sound you’re looking for though, you kiss your way around his neck fumbling for the feeling you want to flood through his veins. You're smashing wildly at your midi board of Indrid sounds™ when you find that sweet spot just at his front, beneath his pulse but above his collarbone. He intakes a sharp breath and chokes on it- as you kiss it harder and harder his body presses you further back against the wall, his hips and erection pinning you especially tight.

You pull back for just a moment and feel his arms rush around your middle, "You're so pretty," You smile up at him and you see his shoulders shaking, his forehead pressed against the wall behind you. His lower lip is caught between his teeth and you tutt gently. 

"Good boys let me listen," You push against him and you're briefly surprised at how easily he stumbles back, but when you look up at him one hand is pressing his glasses back against his face.

"You alright?" Your voice drops back down, and you step forward slowly, hands open flat. He nods shakily,

"Apologies- I-" both of his hands hold his glasses and he hunches forward. 

"Hey, it's okay baby. What can I do for you?" 

"The headgear," he says quickly. 

It takes you just a moment to find it in the mess of his room, but the headband cut to loop on either end snags the legs of his glasses. His hands fall down and you take them. 

"Need to take a breather?" 

"No I- I believe I'll have an issue to worry about in the near future regarding my- heritage and biology but for now I would very much enjoy letting you make me forget about it." He looks at you and you nod. 

"You know at any point we can stop." 

"I don't want to." He sits down on the side of the bed. "If you could- oh wonderful-" He starts leaning back as you rush forward, jumping and knocking him all the way down on the bed. You're laughing all the while and he does in turn, hands grabbing and roaming, lips finding each other again. 

"You wanna get back to it?" You hold his face in your hands, fingertips playing with the small tufts of hair in front of his ears.

"Yes I would, please-" You kiss him again and the human laugh fades away, his happy moans return to just behind his mouth. 

As you pull back his lips are parted, cheeks dark- Indrid's eyes slowly blink open and you seem them glowing. His breath is coming fast and shallow, barely tinged with wheezes. 

"You're quiet, let me hear it. Let me hear how good you feel-" one hand cups his jaw, fingers parted around his ears, the other pulling his opposite shoulder down to lick a stripe up his neck to the shell of his ear. His breathing stutters and a familiar inhuman sound escapes him- too warbling and loud as if it echoes in his ribcage. But his lips part and he stutters on a moan- one that kicks forward as you slide your hands up under his shirt. "Tell me how easy I can take you apart." You whisper into his ear, and the sound he makes is definitely inhuman- loud and startled but tinged with affection so pure no words can explain it. 

"Beautiful-" You leave bites down his neck and the muscle beneath your teeth vibrate with each sound, when you pull back to breathe Indrid is flushed from head to chest, his shoulders splotched and hot. Your hand moves up to grab his chin and wrench it to the side, pressing teeth to the unmarked side of his throat and as you do he full on moans. It's loud and wanton, his hips stutter up under you. 

You smile against his skin and his breathing goes quiet. You look up and Indrid's jaw is clenched, hands fisted in the bedsheets beneath you. 

"No no no," You sit up and gently push your fingers up his jawline, cupping his face. Your palms press against the tightened muscle, "I want to hear you- you're being so good- so  _ pretty-"  _ You draw out the word just like you know he likes. And as he slowly parts his lips you grind down against him making him choke on another loud noise. His eyes screw shut and his hands are white knuckled but he's so pretty- you lean down and kiss him continuing your rocking, even keeping his lips occupied he's so loud. Broken moans, pleas, raw feelings like he can't speak, only scrape up his ribcage and spew the very passion from his lips.

He can barely breathe around his full body sounds, shaking on the bed and rutting against you with his strength- you move too but the force he thrusts with has you feeling the friction underneath your own pants-

"What a good boy," One of your eyes is squeezed shut and you're leaning over him on one shoulder with your free hand you have him turned away, fingers tight in his hair. "Why don't-" 

That's all you get out before his hands fly up from the sheets and his arms cross over your back, forcing you down and so close you can barely breathe. He ruts up against you harder and faster- and by stroke three you're shaking in his grip, and Indrid wails louder than you've ever heard. He's nearly screaming, high pitched and chittering, his hips lock up a few times before sinking to the mattress. His arms stay around you and you roll your hips a few times, his lips are parted in a perfect 'o', eyes gently shut behind his glasses. 

Indrid takes a long and slow breath, one you echo. 

"Oh gods-" His arms finally fall from you- as you sit up you see a wet spot rising through his sweatpants. You didn't think it was possible but he flushes even deeper, hands covering his glasses. "I just-" 

"In your defense it was  _ very _ hot." You smirk down at him and he keens, shaking his head. "I'd definitely rather have you come quick than not come at all, I'm doing this to take care of you baby." You lean down and press a gentle kiss to his lips. He at least leans up into that and drops his arms to his side on the bed. 

"Give me a few minutes and we can go again." Indrid breathes, "Your turn next." 

"Or," You draw out the syllable, and Indrid echoes you. 

"Or…" 

And before you can even move Indrid's hand returns to his mouth. 

"You cheated." You smile. 

"It's better if I don't-" 

You snatch his wrist and swipe up the other one, leaning down to press them into the bed. 

"I'll decide that-" You kiss him hard and move your hips, a slow and heavy deliberate motion rubbing his overstimulated cock. 

He screams again, although this time it's entirely inhuman, echoing throughout the room, rolling and clicking with mandibles that don't exist at the moment- it floods you with equal parts desire and pride. You roll your hips again and Indrid tries to compose a sentence, interrupting himself nearly every other word. 

"Y-you-  _ ah!-  _ The- The-  _ mnhrmm-  _ you make me-  _ nmh!-  _ so good!" He spits out, slowly starting to rut against you again. 

"I love you Indrid," You kiss him and he cries behind his lips- chest shaking beneath your own.

" _ So good _ -" you're not sure who's thought it originally was but it's true, you feel so good and you're making Indrid feel so good. 

" _ So good-!"  _ You both shout, rutting wild and chsing your pleasures, you glance up at him to see tears bristling in the corners of his eyes- 

"Indrid-!" Your hips snap of their own volition just as Indrid's do, and when you hear a familiar noise of him screaming out, it has you rub up against him just at that right angle. You feel the adrenaline surging out of your veins replaced with that wonderful haze and Indrid isn't far behind. As you sink down onto him, pinning him under your weight Indrid snaps his hips up one final time and lets out another wonderful noise that this form shouldn't be able to make. 

But that doesn't matter because you recognize it because it's so inexplicably  _ Indrid _ . Indrid who you just made come in his pants twice. Indrid who's paralyzed with pleasure beneath you, skin shining with sweat.

" _ I love you- _ " You both say. 

" _ I love you too _ ." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, wanting to write a mating season thing in the future but not wanting to just throw it up without mentioning it prior ??? Yes. Indrid wanted to rip off his glasses and fuck you against the wall but alas i, the author, am a top and i just wanna dom the fuck outta him so next time lol
> 
> Hey !! If you read this then you're probably interested in fucking this disaster twink !! Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you wanna scream abt him !!


	6. Happy valentines day, this is 11k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too long but i dont care. Here are the specific round by round tags. 
> 
> Round 1: Petplay, Minor oral fixation, Dom/sub, Voice kink/Dirty talk, Humiliation
> 
> Round 2: Cunnilingus, Monster tongue
> 
> Round 3: Non-con in RP, Monsterfucking, Bondage, Breeding talk, Overstimulation, Fucking through orgasm, Multiple Orgasms
> 
> Round 4: Feeling up, Intercrural sex
> 
> Round 5: Sex on the counter, Oral fixation, This one’s pretty tame
> 
> Round 6: Blowjob
> 
> Round 7: Sex, also pretty normal all things considered
> 
> Round 8: Marathon sex, Somnophilia

You’re folding your laundry as it’s spilled over your bed, Indrid half buried under the warm jeans and furiously scribbling into one of his small flip books. You’re gently singing some song from a few years ago and Indrid snaps upright, almost making you drop the pajamas you were folding. 

“Oh, right-” He looks over at you, and you smile. 

“That’s not weird at all,” You laugh- and he closes his book over a thumb, gently bonking it against the side of his head. 

“Apologies. The- the other afternoon- yes when I _made those pretty noises-”_ His cheeks flush just the barest bit darker as he speaks that last line along with you. “I informed you of an issue regarding my heritage and biology would become present.”

“That now?” You set another folded shirt in the pile. “And if you’re done drawing help me put my shit away.”

He scrambles down off the bed, and scoops up the shirt pile. “Of course. And yes- I didn’t see an immediate invocation of the situation aside from our sex. But now, it’s going to start with or without my input.” He pulls open your shirt drawer and starts putting them away one by one, carefully to not unfold each one. 

“So what are you going to need?” you fold a pair of jeans, and grab another. You glance back at him across the room and he turns to you. 

“I will tell you about it, I am- going to be going into heat of sorts.” He slides the shirt drawer shut and grabs your socks next, piling them in the crook of his elbow. “As animalistic as that may sound in english, a natural part of Sylvan biology is based in the realm of magic and the congregation of various healths and biologies.” 

“So like that’s why you’re a moth but you have mandibles.” You nod, and he does in turn. 

“Our goddess believes each child of her own creation is as divine as she is, unique and filled with wonder. And when I lived in Sylvain this was a bit of a topic of discussion amongst the less humanoid sylphs. The cycles normally aren’t rather intense, at least not until you’re in a relationship. And a steady one, where-” He coughs and hums. “Well we feel the want to officially settle down I suppose. This isn’t anything like an earthen marriage or-”

You drop down the pants you were folding, and skitter across the floor of your apartment, linking arms around Indrid’s middle from behind. “Don’t worry, I know we don’t like talking about that stuff but get it off your chest. I wanna take care of you, and do everything right.” You nuzzle your face against his (stolen) oversized hoodie. 

He turns around in your grasp, and kisses the top of your head. As you lean back to look at him he cradles your face in his hands, gentle pressure against your cheeks. “I know you will.”

That makes you grin, and Indrid giggles next, shoulders raising. “Hell yeah,” You say. “Hell yeah I will, just nice to like, know- even though I already knew-”

Indrid kisses you sweetly and you’re both laughing before you break away.

* * *

You’re curled up on the Winnebago couch as Indrid goes about stripping the cork board walls, occasionally disappearing into his head as he holds a paper scrap. You’re there for emotional support, idly doodling on a crumpled takeout menu Indrid’s fascinating silhouette. His voice snaps you out of your daze-

“Almost done, these last few I already know have past, so we may talk again.” He’s folding pieces of paper in sharp confidence, sliding them into a large bag easy to recognize as recyclable. 

“So, you said-”

“ _You were going into heat-_ ” He finishes with you, “Yes. It is a tad more complicated than that, but that is the basics.” Indrid keeps talking as he almost dances around the room, kicking piles of trash together and lifting stray abandoned mugs. “According to my visions, this will be three days. _Just three days?_ \- No- think of it more as three entire days, please. I have never truly- had a season before now so I am aware of what I would usually do and how it feels but now I am with you, things are suspected to change.

“ _What exactly should I expect?_ Excellent question. Normally the heat can be divided into three stages, each day. For some sylphs it can go up to a week, but thankfully that also depends on age, diet, and geography. I have spent- many a year away from Sylvain and my diet does not contain the rich acidic fruits that once grew in Sylvain’s soil many a moons ago. So three days. And unfortunately as the days go on the more extreme they will be, the less of myself I will appear to be. I will always be present, but maybe not completely lucid. If at any point you say no I will understand, and stop. From what I heard of the rituals and my own experience, the first day is most commonly described as care, using the closest english word.”

“Care?”

“Yes, from what I can see before-” Indrid coughs quickly, “Before I get into the thick of it, day one is doting on you, if you’re comfortable with it. Again I can simply lock myself in here and-”

“And you know I won’t let you do that. So you wanna take care of me?”

“Prove I can, well- take care of you. Provide and preen for you, show that I am-” He coughs again and you notice he’s purposely facing away from you, one hand to his mouth. “A good mate.”

“Awh,” You stand up from the couch and grab his hands, spinning him to face you. “Babe that sounds so sweet.”

“I may get rather, suffocating- protective-”

“But I trust you.” You lean up to kiss his cheek, “So that’s day one.”

He swings your hands idly, “Day two is closeness,”

“Ooh-”

“Yes, that is when I uh- will begin the sexual aspects. Romantic gestures, having my hands on you and being physically close. The protectiveness will ramp at that point. According to my visions I will accelerate rather quickly from then, and then day three is best equated to combination. I won’t elaborate on why it would be called that for I know you are aware.” He’s flushed dark from his ears to the collar of his tank top and you’re smiling up at him. 

“So we fuckin’?”

“Oh dear-”

“Kidding, but yea, it sounds like it’s gonna take a lot outta you- especially if you wanted to come back here and clean up.” 

“It will be rather exciting to spend it with another person, especially if it is you.” He pulls you against him and nuzzles his nose against the top of your head. “But there was a fire hazard if I didn’t remove a majority of the paper here.”

“So responsible,” You smile up at him.

“I do believe you’re a good influence,” He smiles back.

* * *

Indrid packs up a bag for the foreseeable future, he moves quicker than you’re expecting- knowing exactly where things are and he’s able to toss them over his shoulders to land perfectly in his duffel. (You’re impressed until you realize he’s just blinking ahead to cheat, then you’re a little bit prouder.) He grabs a few things that noticeably aren’t clothes but they do make you bite your lip in a grin.

Indrid throws his bag into the backseat of your beat up little car, and then slides into the passenger seat. "I have some things we need to buy at Leo's, a fair share of food," 

You slide into the driver's seat, “Lube?" 

"Yes! Yes we will require some of that." 

Both of your seatbelts click into place, and a laugh bubbles out of your throat. "I love you a lot Indrid." You glance over at him as you turn the key, and he leans over to press a quick kiss to your lips. 

"I love you too." He smiles. 

You two manage to blaze through Leo's without jumping each other, Indrid actually pays and you can't help but grin. He sets the bags in the backseat and climbs into his seat again just as you enter yours- and you pause. 

"Oh," You sniff the air. "Somebody must be making something good," You close the door and crank the air conditioning, the nice smell kicks up in turn. 

"Hm?" 

"Something smells really nice," You say, pulling out of the parking spot. "Sweet."

"Ah- that's- that's me." 

"Wait really?" You smile.

"Yes I- that is me." 

"It's nice, makes my nose all tingly. In a good way," 

"Really?" 

"Well yeah- it's a little exciting." You smile at him, and Indrid rubs his thighs together. 

"We'll have to talk about some- options for the upcoming days." He says. "I'm glad my pheromone is an enticing smell to you but it's aphrodisiac status may make this conversation at a later date more difficult. Do you have any ideas that you would be completely against?" 

You hum. "I mean aside from the always hard no topics, not really. Have something you wanna try out? I saw that collar and leash, personally very excited for that one." 

He giggles, "Yes, maybe tomorrow would be the best time for that. My heat tends to make me rather- extreme when it comes to physical needs, would you be opposed to multiple rounds within a short period?" 

"Never got fucked through an orgasm but I'd be willing to try it, and the concept of just sorta letting you use me is kinda hot." You think back to your first time with Indrid, all blushing and apologizing- and smile. "So that goes on with like if I'm asleep or something. I'd be down." 

"We had talked about that before, a wonderful concept. What about the ropes?" 

"I mean you're already going to be a big giant moth. But-" You pause. "Actually only if we do it while you're still you. I don't want to be tied up just in case you do go a bit wonky." 

"Yes, that's true, very smart. And just to let you know you are welcome to take the charge for the first half," 

"Yeah I might really make you work for the ending to be honest, dig out that corset from halloween a few years back." You turn down towards your apartment. "Ooh one more request." 

"Anything,"

"If you wanna get- real weird with your words I'd be down. I know we can't like- breed or anything but if you get all-" you park and wave your hands, "Y'know? Like- not using human terms. I like making you feel human but the more I think about this the more excited I am to be the little fragile human. Does that-" 

You're cut off as Indrid leans over the gearshift and presses his lips to yours. One hand cups your face and you melt down into him. 

"Oh I'll take such wonderful care of you my starlight, I promise you."

* * *

Indrid is putting the final groceries in the fridge when you slide up behind him, hands sliding up under his shirt. Your fingers trace along his stomach with tender care. 

He hums and turns his head towards you, you smile against his shoulder. “Quick request.”

“Yes, my love?”

“If you wanna do some dubious consent, roleplay thing later- I wouldn’t be opposed to a big scary mothman sneaking in my room at night, maybe struggling a little bit but having no choice but to submit. I’d totally be down. But right now~” You sing the last word and bite Indrid’s neck, making him jump. 

“You’re distracting me from my work-” He slides the last few items into the fridge and leans down to you, threading his arms over your middle. You lean up to kiss him, backing up to the counter and pulling him against you. He fits against you snugly, chilled and tight against your soft warmth. His hands start moving just as yours do, kisses growing messy and long. His glasses slip down towards your own nose and you grab his hair pulling his hair back. He makes the most wonderful little noise as they slide back up, and you grin. 

“How about we use that collar, huh pretty boy?”

* * *

You clasp the pink leather collar around Indrid’s neck as he kneels, gently flicking the small golden bell hanging from the center over his adams apple. Totally naked save for his little accessory, you can see his half hard cock waiting for attention. His mouth is open, glasses secured with his band and tongue almost lolling out of his mouth- on the cusp of his lower lip. You take his chin in your hand and run a thumb under it, he leans his head down to catch it in his mouth. Indrid sucks your thumb with a level of focus and dedication you never expected, his head bobs and when he lets go you realize you had stopped breathing. 

You press your thumb back in his mouth and down on his tongue, you feel the pressure of him rising up around you, the hot wetness of his mouth and the image of him so submissive and wanting-

You reach over to the bed and grab the matching leash, clicking it on him with a smile. He’s breathing heavy and you can feel it in the air- a kind of static that makes every part of you tingle. When you pull his head back upright Indrid whines, eyes glowing and wide behind his glasses. 

“What a good boy,” You breathe. He nods. 

You step forward, lifting one socked foot to press against his member, and he leans back, arms out and chin up. You press harder and his eyes close, head falling back further. 

“Oh do you like that?” You sing, pulling back to push up slowly over his cock and watch how his whole body flushes. “Do you want to feel good baby?”

“Yes,” He breathes, hands a white knuckle on the carpet. 

“What was that?” You tug on the leash, jolting Indrid’s face back towards you as you rub the ball of your foot on his cock. You can see him starting to twitch up against you, feel the excitement in his dick as he sits and looks pretty. 

“Yes please,” He breathes, leaning forward to wrap his arms around your thigh, pressing his cheek against the fabric of your jeans. You remember you’re fully clothed and yet you can do this to him- strip him naked put him in a pretty collar and make him beg- you smile and feel your body react despite yourself. 

“Say it again.” You return your foot to the floor and he scrambles forward, hands at your waist and fingers locking through your belt loops. 

“I want to feel good- I want to make you feel good- please.” He pulls his torso against your legs, his own legs spread out beneath him. He drops his arms to circle your thighs and presses himself against you. You can see him rolling his hips against the floor, his mouth is open and he breathes out these wonderful little noises, hot and desperate. His mouth is right beside your zipper, head pressing a nice and empowering pressure on your hip.

“What do you want?” When he looks down or reaches to stroke himself off you tug the leash again, reminding him where he should be looking. “Tell me.”

“I want to fuck you-” He’s heaving breaths now, rutting up against your jeans, whole body twisted around your legs. “Please let me fuck you.”

“I couldn’t hear you.”

Indrid keens, fingers digging against your jeans and eyes fluttering shut as he grinds on your leg (you can feel a small wet patch starting to form). “P-Please,” He looks down and you tug him back up- he gasps and his jaw is shaking. His hips move more, and move faster as he ruts against you. “Please let me fuck you.”

“Oh just look at you, so needy and desperate, humping my leg like a dog.” He nods against your hip- you feel his glasses press against your hip and his hands shake. A gasp leaves his lips and a stuttering moan follows. “You pathetic little thing.”

“Just for you,” He looks up at you, face contorting in pleasure- On a good move his mouth opens and you take the chance to place two fingers on his tongue. 

“Show me how much you need me.” You grin, “You need me so bad, I’ll take care of you baby. Show me how bad you want me.” Indrid nods, eyes shut as he sucks on your fingers. His hips slow, you realize- like he can’t possibly focus on both sucking your fingers and getting himself off. His tongue runs around the pads of your fingers, splitting them and running between them. He moves his head up and down, following your hand as you pull back. When you finally feel satisfied, spit dribbling down Indrid’s chin- you pull your hand away and retch the leash in the other direction, pulling him. He’s breathing heavily, both of his hands find his cock as he looks up at you, fidgeting hotly. 

“Tch. Desperate.” You say, looping the leash around your hand and he follows, still jerking his hips up into his hands. They move wild and messy, you can see the barest hint of wetness from his own excitement. “You’re going to come before you can even fuck me.” You say. 

“ _N- Nhh-_ ” His voice catches and although he tries to argue his hands don’t slow down, his mouth falls open, spit rivers down his chin to pool on his pretty pink collar.

“Maybe if you come I’ll let you fuck me.” You say, stepping back loosening the leash just slightly. “Show me you can make me feel good. Show me you can come just from your filthy little hands. Show me you can satisfy me.”

“I can-!” He hunches forward over himself, fucking into his hands and heaving breaths between moans. Indrid’s hips just barely catch on the carpet every few thrusts as he falls apart more and more. He can’t string together a single sentence and all it takes is two words and another tug on his leash to finally break him. 

“Indrid, come.” You speak, eyes locked with his. 

You’re pretty sure Indrid _breaks_. His hips rush forward and back before snapping and locking up entirely, his eyes widen further than you’ve ever seen and snap shut. The sound that escapes him is almost entirely inhuman, warbling and desperate. Come splatters up between his fingers, his hands still and grip his shaft- you see his entire body shatter to pieces and sew itself back together as he falls forward. You let go of the leash almost entirely, dropping to your knees in front of him.

“How’s it feel baby?” You whisper against his ear. His shoulders are shaking but now that tingling is growing, when Indrid sucks in a deep breath you’re expecting a shaky response, a polite answer- you’re not expecting a surge of lips to crash into your own. Indrid all but tackles you down to the floor, his hands are on your pants and your legs are pressed together so tight they’re shaking.

“Now that’s a good boy,” You lift your hips and roll yourself onto your stomach- Indrid’s incredible strength pulling your waist up to fold your legs beneath you. When your pants and your underwear get down to your midthigh that’s all he needs. His cock slides between your thighs, wet with come. 

Your own fingers lock in the carpet now, Indrid’s hands on your hips as he slides up against your wetness. His fingers are what slide into you, pressing inside and letting out your built up slickness. In and out but never enough, “Fuck me Indrid.” 

He growls under his breath, hands stilling. They leave your entrance and you bite your lip- the head of his cock sinks inside you with little resistance. He sinks into you faster than he normally would, his hips hit yours after a few seconds and you gasp. Indrid fucks you hard and deep, and although the slap of his balls manages to hit your mound every few thrusts- you want him to really fuck you- He isn’t picking up enough speed. Your head is tucked in the crook of one of your elbows, when you can focus your eyes you see that the leash is on the floor. One hand movement later it’s in your grasp. And when you pull it forward- running over your shoulder Indrid snaps forward down on you. 

His hips thrust harder- neither of you can get out a complete thought, you start with orders that dissolve into moans- Indrid is growling and panting behind you, hips snapping into yours. His thrusts grow wild and unsteady, you can’t help but scream along as he fucks you.

He moans a loud and long sentence of sound when he cuts himself off- his hips lock up again and his teeth find your shoulder sinking down into your skin. That does it for you, you lift up as best you can against him and come feeling your tension shift into that sweet release. As you tighten you feel Indrid come next, warmth rushing inside you and thoughts leaving your mind entirely. He pulls out after a few moments and collapses on the floor next to you. 

Your hips aches but that slowly ebbs away, you feel thoroughly fucked but still ready for more- you slide your legs out from under you. Nothing comes gushing out of you, and Indrid rolls to face you his own expression of pleasure. 

“Here,” You mumble, rolling onto your side and unclasping his collar with shaky hands. He swallows after you’ve removed it and you run a hand over the tender skin. “How was that?”

“Aside from having to clean the carpet at a later date? Phenomenal.” His voice is just the barest bit scratchy. “The - the clothes.” He says vaguely.

“Wanted to try that. There’s a good good power dynamic in fully clothed and no clothes.” You smile. “More?”

“I think we need to call it a night. Tomorrow will be when things get interesting, although your excitement seems to have gotten me going early.”

“Can never have too much fun sex,” You just keep smiling, dopey and pleasureably fucked, Indrid rising to his knees. He lifts you gently, one hand guiding your head to meet his in a soft kiss. He helps you to your feet, hands still on you.

“That is true, I’m going to get dressed and grab your pajamas. You, bathroom. Then, bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

You wake up, blissful and comfy in Indrid’s arms. But more specifically, in Indrid’s four arms. He’s all mothed out, you feel the thin layer of down over his chitinous arms rub against your exposed skin.

And as you come to your senses, Indrid is moving his hips up against you. His sylvan cock is sliding as best it can under the lip of your underwear against the flesh of your ass. He’s purring, some kind of rolling chitter that makes his chest vibrate. 

“Good morning,” You say, pressing back against him. He clicks his mandibles, leaning down to press his best equivalent of kisses against the side of your head. You lean up to him, rolling your hips with his. 

“Oh you’re taking care of me-” You turn up towards him, one hand wrapping around his claws pressing into your waist. “What a good mate.”

He chirps loud at that- you feel warmth spread across your lower back, come soak through your panties. Indrid moans, loud and low but it soon turns into a comforting purr. It rumbles against your back but also seems to echo in the room, reminding you how protected you are, how good Indrid takes care of you. 

Those pheromones sure are kicking in, huh?

“I promise, today you won’t have to lift a finger,” You can hear the smile in his voice as his hands roam your body. Every touch is slow and lingering, gentle and loving. “I’ll take such good care of you,”

“I know you will, I love you.” Already ramped up and worn out yourself, you turn to cup Indrid’s jaw in one hand and press a kiss to his mouthparts. He rumbles beside you, pulling your bodies flush together. 

“Do you want breakfast, my treat?” His clawed hands are tracing around your skin, leaving tiny goosebump trails. 

"That sounds wonderful." You smile into the fluff at his neck- barely managing to stifle a scream as Indrid practically vaults from bed, you in his arms. You cling to him wildly, and he purrs. 

The fluff at his neck stands, his antennae are twitching around. "Only the best!" Two arms holding you up, one under your knees and one at your back the upper two arms are leading him to the kitchen counter. He pulls out a stool and sets you down, fixing your shirt, playing with your hair, lingering on holding your face. 

"Will you be alright while I cook?" 

"You don't-"

" _Normally cook_? No, but I can! I want to!" His eyes are squinted up and his mouthparts click around, you feel your face grow warm as you smile wide and unbothered. 

"Alright love. I'm gonna go change my-"

"Where are you going?" His antennae shoot up and he turns back to face you, practically dropping the pancake mix he gathered. 

"I was gonna go change my underwear. Grab some pants." You giggle.

"Oh, yes that would be smart." His face falls anyway though. 

"Just a minute, promise." You stand up and pull him down for a kiss.

When you return in clean underwear and pajama pants, Indrid drops the pan on the stove. 

"Hello!" He all but cheers, inflating. You laugh again.

"Hey Indrid. How's the cooking?" 

"Wonderful! Especially now that you're back."

"Sap." You smile into your hand, sitting at the counter. 

You both eat breakfast together, Indrid occasionally lifting his fork to your lips, he makes the cutest little noises when you take a bite, he flutters and preens. And the day passes easily, you and him curled up watching a movie, Indrid staring at you for long stretches, you turning to kiss him and tell him to watch. Dancing around your apartment holding hands, singing bad songs as loud as you can. He makes you smile, makes you laugh, makes the whole world feel like sunshine. Indrid may be a bit overbearing at times, but he means well and you know you’re doing this whole thing for him, might as well get some attention back.

* * *

After a wonderful dinner Indrid (still mothed out, you know sometimes he likes to walk around and stretch but he normally prefers being human, a safety precaution-) again lifts you from your chair. Returning to the main room couch Indrid sets you down, rumbling and vibrating his wings as he wraps you up with a blanket.

“Safe. Warm.” He says simply, flicking his tongue in and out of his mouthparts.

“All yours.” You smile, snaking a hand out to cup his face, pressing a kiss to his bug cheek. 

“Mine.” He nods quickly, dropping to his knees in front of your bundle, pressing you back into the couch. 

The air around you grows thick again, you see his antennae twitching and you giggle. “You want something baby?” You tilt your head.

“I wanna take care of you- prove to you how much I love you. I can take such good care of you, you’ll never have to lift a finger-” With each word he leans further on you, arms bracketing your sides, face drawing nearer, scent enwrapping you.

“Prove it.” You smile, biting your lower lip. His back straightens and his neck fluffs. You move around for a few seconds, uncrossing your legs and leaning on the back of the couch to slide the waistband of your pants and underwear down. When you drop back down, legs hanging down the couch you nod. “Have some dessert.” 

“ _Oh_.” He breathes, clawed hands sliding under your blanket to meet your own, catching the hem of your bottoms to slide them down to the floor. “Anything.” Lifting the bottom of the blankets Indrid slides under, pulling the blanket taut over his hulking shoulders. You feel his head in its close proximity to your naked lower half, feel him rub the side of his head against the inside of your thigh. Somehow not seeing it makes it all the hotter, you feel like a teen getting handsy in the back of a car parked off somewhere. Like you’re hiding out and when a familiar tongue parts your folds you snap back into the present with a gasp.

A low rumble echoes from your blanket and you can’t help but laugh, “I’m good, keep going.” You squeeze one eye shut, trying to imagine what he must look like right now. His tongue gets to work, parting and rubbing- low swaying passes of a supernatural tongue that presses just right into you before dipping back out. Circling your mound and making you shudder, working those embarrassing little squeaky gasps from your lips. Your legs draw together as his teasing becomes harder- his movements more calculated and knowing. But two hands push them apart without any hesitation. No matter how hard you try to close them Indrid doesn’t even notice. 

He continues his ministrations licking you, tasting you, swallowing you, his relentless teasing works words out you- _“Oh- Ahn- Mhnm. Fuck- Indrid- Ah!”_ They’re not full words but Indrid doesn’t pause for air, doesn’t break his trail of teasing nips to your thighs while his tongue is lapping you up.

You feel yourself approaching, legs tense and shaking as Indrid curls his tongue up in on itself, circling your mound and dipping inside you despite the inherent impossibility of doing that with a human tongue- And he’s purring. He’s vibrating and reacting to each of your sounds, little cheers of encouragement that encourage him to press harder or ease off just a shaky few intonations. Your hands are totally limp in your blanket, sweat is collecting under your shirt. 

“C-Close!” You whine, knees locking as you roll your hips up against his face. He rocks down into you in an opposite motion, lifting your lower half up from the couch- the new angle hits you in all the right ways and after a relentless focus on your sex you suck in a broken breath that leads to a gasp. 

It all but explodes from within you, no specific point of reference, no feeling aside from ‘ _wow’_ and ‘ _oh’_ . Your orgasm rocks through you, you distantly hear yourself wring out pathetic little noises and mewl as he pulls away- but everything just feels so good. Your voice is high pitched and a million miles away, but you hear “ _I love you Indrid._ ” and yeah, that’s not just the afterglow talking. Indrid gently sets your legs back down as he backs out of your blanket, eyes glowing and entire body a huge ball of fluff. You make eye contact with him through your daze, grinning absolutely blissful. 

“Hi,” You mumble drunkenly.

“That was beautiful-” Indrid pulls himself upright and presses his mouthparts to you lips, wings popping up from his back to wrap around the both of you. It’s like another warm blanket, letting you know how safe you are. They wrap tight and you lean back, pressing a quick kiss to the down. 

“Glad I put on a good show.” You giggle weakly, moving to slump forward against his neck. 

“You need rest, keep you healthy.” Again you’re lifted, this time boneless in his arms. “I take good care of you,” Indrid sings, setting your blanket pile with boneless you down on the center of the bed. 

“You do Indrid.” You smile, extracting a hand to grab one of his own. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Anything for you.” He tries to wrap himself around you on top of the blankets, but after a few minutes you manage to convince him to simply spoon you under the actual blankets. His arms circle your middle, claws pressing gentle into the fat. His chin rests on the top of your head, you use a free hand to gently trace the closest elbow, falling gently asleep as Indrid’s rumblings turn deeper, calm you down. Everything is right in the world.

* * *

You wake up this time, in two arms. You’re surprised, especially considering Indrid is fully dressed, and awake. He’s just holding you as you sleep. You feel the texture of his jeans against your naked legs. You roll over, finding familiar dark skin and silver hair- familiar red glasses.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” He asks, hands pressing into your skin and rubbing his thumbs in half circles. 

“Good, what’s up with this?”

“I had to relieve myself earlier, went ahead and prepared breakfast, prepared lunch in the fridge too. I wished to be here when you woke up.” His lips press down onto yours, his hands find your butt. “I was hoping we could do something this morning.”

“Oh? Care to enlighten me?”

“You mentioned a fantasy scenario.”

“And?”

“I’d be willing to do it, but your stamina at the moment caps out at two orgasms and if we could tie you up, that would check both of our boxes.” He’s kissing you slowly, languid and lazy. 

“Oh no, my pretty human boyfriend here wants to tie me up, what if he has to take a call or something- what if he just leaves me?” You say against Indrid’s lips, loving the way he reacts so readily and needily. He nods into the next kiss, fingers digging into the flesh of your ass and kneading it.

“I’ll get the ropes then.” He says, breaking the kiss to breathe before surging back down. You lean up into him, rolling and pulling him over you. He brackets your head on his elbows and keeps kissing you, when he moves you can feel a familiar tent in his jeans rub against your side. His lips are warm and wet, messy from your own haze of sleep and desperate with want. At least he’s brushed his teeth this morning, you haven’t even gotten up and you’re about to be dicked down again. 

After a few minutes of him not breaking away, you push at his shoulders. “Come on, wrap me up like a nice little present.” You smile, dropping your arms loosely around your head. You must really look like something, the way you can see his hair rise like he’s in a cartoon and nod, pressing one final kiss to your lips before dropping to the side of the bed, fishing out the tub beneath it. 

A long sturdy red rope is looped over his hands, a separate coil dropped on the bed, two smaller ones next. (The pink is for Indrid, so strong he can’t break out of it in human form. You’ve been talking about finding something for his sylph form, but that really means getting something heavy duty and enchanting it-) “Dressed?” He asks, already working on pulling the blanket off of your lower half. 

“Nah,” You smile, pulling off your shirt. “Get my legs first. So you’re my pretty little human boyfriend.” You smile. 

“I am.” He sings back.

“Oh whatever would happen if you tied me up and then abandoned me?” 

“I suppose something untoward may appear, take advantage of you all tied up.” He ties a knot around your right ankle, moving to your knee and bending it to continue. 

“And I’d say ‘ _no, oh my goodness!_ ’” You wave your head back and forth on the pillow, Indrid chuckling. 

“I think this will be very enjoyable for the both of us, you remember the safeword?”

“I do, remember you can use play, pause, stop if you want me to act a different way.” You giggle as the red rope snatches up your other ankle, soon you’re spread open and locked together. You move your hips back and forth a few times, and you can’t exactly find a way to close your legs. “Perfect.”

“Arms,” Indrid mumbles, pressing a kiss to your neck and lifting your upper body up. Your forearms are tied behind you, when you try to pull them apart, you’re stuck. “Okay?”

“Great. Now lemme kiss my totally human asshole boyfriend who’s gonna abandon me,” You run your words together leaning towards Indrid, he laughs and meets you halfway. 

“Ready to start?”

“Ready.”

* * *

Indrid has been different. At first you convinced yourself it was nothing. Then it was a bad week. Then it was something you could help with. Then it wasn't. Then it was your fault. You've been dating him for almost two years now but he's been getting short tempered, snapping at you and disappearing for days at a time. When he is home he's cold, almost disinterested. You still love him though, he's your boyfriend and you want to see him happy and successful.

But other times when you're wound up, desperate for a good time, he just- gives up. You stop, he starts drawing or heads out to be seen normally the next day. Like you're not exciting anymore, you're not enough. You started doing whatever he wants to get him to stay, to get him to say 'I love you' again. 

He ties the final knot on your wrists, pushing you back to flop down on the bed. 

"There we go." He hums. No 'are you comfy,' or 'how do you feel'. 

"How do I look?" You twist your head this way and that, feeling absolutely scrumptious. 

"Good," he says, leaning down to kiss you. His lips are hot and heavy, almost betraying his disinterested voice. His hands roam your middle, tickling goosebumps into them. "A treat." 

One hand braces your middle, the other sliding down to the junction on leg and hip. It dances across your muscle, artist callouses scratching just the right way as he drags long slow strokes up and down you. Ghosting really, barely any pressure at all but you still fight to breathe, wiggling and pulling at the ropes that bind you. You're at his mercy, nodding and begging as one finger starts sinking inside you, dragging back out and slowly, tortuously, turning you on. It's good but not enough, 

"Mnh. Please," You throw your head to the side, trying to move up and bring him closer. 

"I guess." He says, adding another finger. "Why don't you just come for me?" His wrist isn't doing anything special, fingers sinking in and out. It is _him_ but he's doing that thing again, barely really participating. (You've gotten more fun out of your toys than him in the past few weeks). 

"I'm trying," You bite your lip, hips moving as best you can. If you had a hand free you could rub yourself off, Indrid right now seems to be purposefully ignoring your mound. His hand continues moving, so bland and missionary but it's just not enough. 

"Just a little more-" You say as he withdraws his hand.

"I'll be right back," His voice is so distant again, you push up against your restraints. 

"I can do it!"

"Yeah." 

Indrid opens and closes your bedroom door. He's gone. You close your eyes and fight the wave of guilt that washes over you, you feel so _useless_ . You don't know when he's coming back, or really _if_. You're just here, some disappointing underperforming mess.

You turn and lay back in the bed, sighing. The curtain is closed and you don't really have anything planned today, but this is just starting to drive you crazy. If your arms were untied you could at least rub yourself off. 

You realize he isn't coming back after a while, you're not sure how long it takes. You’re alone, tied up and wet. 

Something rouses your attention after a few minutes. There's a _whump_ , like a blanket falling or a bag hitting the floor.

“Indrid?” You call, “Honey?”

The bedroom door creaks open and you suck in a breath. That’s not Indrid, that’s not a human. It looks like some kind of bipedal moth, dark brown fur or something, giant glowing red eyes. Antennae, gently fluttering wings, it’s growling or something-

You don’t know what to say, your boyfriend left, you’re tied up. It steps into the room and panic rushes through you, it speaks.

“What do we have here?” Its voice lilts through the room, undercut by that heavy rumbling that bounces around enwrapping you. “A present?”

You swallow thickly. “What are you?” Your voice shakes, you try to move on the bed, kick up a blanket but it moves again and in a flash it’s over you, mandibles very close to your face, your neck- 

“That doesn’t matter. I don’t know how long I’ll have before someone else will appear, after all just look at you. Strung up and laid out, a present just for me.”

Despite yourself your spine chills at the thought, heat pools under your skin. “Let me go,” Your voice isn’t half as threatening as you try to make it, “If you-”

An inhuman mouth presses against yours, you feel the down over chitin, you feel sharp curves, unnatural dents, mandibles parting to dig into your cheeks- It kisses you and does it again- long tongue rolling out and invading your mouth. Two distinctly nonhuman hands grab your middle and you gasp, cold and sharp you’re terrified they’ll carve into you. But when you can’t imagine it getting any worse, you feel it moaning against your mouth- it pulls away and slowly drags it’s tongue out of your mouth- you cough. 

“You’re mine. I can fuck you properly. I can make you feel good- although I don’t know if I should. I think I should satisfy myself first, mark you and fill you up so that terrible mate of yours knows you’re mine. And you can’t stop me, can you?” You think it smiles, a tilt of its head with a floppy antennae following the movement. There are too many teeth. 

“You’re mine,” It dives down for your neck and you keen up, eyes screwed shut. “You can’t get away, and even if you tried you wouldn’t even make it to the door. I’d be inside you on the floor.”

Two sharp hands scratch gently down the inside of your thighs and you gasp sharply, legs shaking against your restraints. Despite everything you’re so fucking turned on, you nod down and connect your jaw with its head- you distantly realize you could headbutt it but that would make it angry-

One hand snags the underside of your chin, forcing you to look at the monster as another presses into the still wetness of your sex. Wide glowing eyes, sharp angles, impossibly inhuman, 

“You want to fight? Go ahead. I’ll win. I’ll always win.”

You open your mouth to say something as two claws part your folds, it pulls its face closer to yours. It looks to be waiting for your response. You close your lips. 

Something presses up against you- much wider than you’ve experienced before and the monster smiles again. You try to look down and it retches your head back up, pressing it’s mouth to yours. A monster is sinking its dick into you and you can’t even move, you can’t even scream or call out for help. It pulls back as it sinks further in, pressure growing and tension rising in your hips. 

“Pause, pause,” You breathe, one eye screwed shut.

Indrid freezes immediately, hands on your hips, your stomach. “Yes?”

“We got lube for a reason,” You laugh weakly.

“Ah! A-Apologies- I-” He leans towards the nightstand and grabs the bottle.

“Got into character, got distracted, overwhelmed, I get it. Wanted to catch you before we got too far.” You smile, Indrid pulling back out and rubbing his cock over. 

“My visions are starting to become a touch all absorbing,” He laughs weakly. 

“You’re doing very good,” You smile, you feel your cheeks are hot. “Alright, try again?”

He leans up to press a quick kiss to your mouth, pressing into you. It’s a little awkward since he didn’t fuck you human to warm you up, but he reaches the prior point and it’s noticeably more comfortable. His hips rock back and forth gently, and you nod. “Ready?” He nods. “Play.”

The monster sinks further into you and with each inch it feels like an alien ridge passes inside your walls, it rumbles and digs its claws against your flesh. More and more and more, you feel your eyes starting to roll up in your head, arms straining and legs visibly shaking. The moth creature only chitters above you, reaching as far as you can take him, and giving a final sharp thrust that makes you squirm. 

He stills inside you like that, and you shake your head up at him, baring teeth and trying to dig your foot against its side, only succeeding in making it growl again, a punishment of another sharp thrust.

“Let me go,” You breathe, trying to move up the bed and as you do it drives its cock up into you, making you thrash in pleasure. 

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” He says so matter of factly, you try to gasp but it comes out a broken moan. It draws its alien cock out of you slowly to thrust back in, movements dissolving almost immediately after. After three thrusts its movements are already sharp and erratic. “You’re mine, I’ll use you how I see fit.”

You nod and nearly scream out in pleasure, its hips more with purpose now. You feel yourself clench around it, your lower body burn with pleasurable pain from just being here and unable to do anything but lay back and take it. You feel the pressure grow through each time you move, tug against your restraints, try to bite the monster- because each time it retaliates. Hissing threats, claws digging against your skin, after you manage to catch a drooping antennae in your teeth its head hanging over your shoulder- mandibles part and sharp teeth sink into the flesh of your shoulder, making you wail in pleasure. 

You’re close to actually orgasming while this creature fucks you, and then the creature starts that rumble purring again, movements growing more wild. 

“You’re mine.” It says against you, driving hips sharper and sharper. 

“I’m n-” You’re interrupted by your own desperate moan, and you nod. “Yours.” you nearly sob, eyes screwed shut and wetness spread across your entire waist. “I’m yours-”

It sinks into you back to that deepest point and nearly screeches, you’re reminded again that this isn’t a human, this is a creature- And then you’re wide-eyed and curling your toes as it comes inside you. You feel so close to whiting out, you’re being filled and just _used_. But when it’s cock slows and it breathes out a swear, you’re just shy of your own orgasm. 

“Don’t worry.” It says cryptically. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

It moves its hips almost immediately and you scream, you felt used before but now you know just how helpless you are, how one purpose. This monster is here to fuck you and nothing will stop it. 

Seemingly with no refractory period the monster is thrusting again, pushing your tied legs up. Now all but sloshing around inside you, you cry out as it fucks into you. You’re so close, so close so-

Your mound is almost scissored by two talons sliding on either side and you scream again. They squeeze, circling you and your legs shake, your back arches, your entire body writhes as it fucks you until your voice dies and the pressure tying your body together explodes. You’re not you, you’re not anything except for the tight wet hole this monster is fucking into, you’re _gone_.

When you come back down, it’s thrusting inside you slowly, body upright. 

“You’re welcome.” It says smugly, leaning back down to your injured shoulder, tracing teeth up your neck to force its way into your mouth again. You can only lay totally pliant as it does, completely boneless. It pulls away,“Oh, so easy for me now, maybe I should just keep you like this. My weak little human all tied up for me, ready to take my cock whenever I need. Wet and filled with my cum, I need to make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

You nod, words gone as it speed up again and you’re thriving under the motions, it’s claws, it’s superhuman strength and size. 

“After all, if I don’t I know someone else will, just look at you. I have to have you.” It kisses you and you moan into it’s strange mouth, sucking on it’s absurdly long tongue. “I have to breed you up and make you mine.”

“Yours,” You breathe, chasing after it’s mouth. “ _Yours_!” Your head falls back and it drags you down on the bed like it’s trying to tear you in half on it’s cock, even though you’re overstimulated and tingling all over you want it- you want more, you want this beast to mark you, degrade you, use you. 

And it does, those big beautiful wings fold out from its back and shut out any morning light you may have had, you feel the temperature rise from your heavy breathing and the friction- you feel like you’re drowning in pleasure and tied down. Your entire body shakes as it growls again, long and rolling, hips growing erratic and claws scratching down your sides as it fumbles to hold you as close as possible. You’ve given up on words at this point, gasping and crying out sounds of encouragement until it pulls you up from the bed, four arms sliding around you, wings meeting behind your back. You feel his, like nothing else in the world will ever matter because all you have is now-

And then your eyes shut and you see stars, Indrid is coming in you again and you feel your scream shake your very bones. His head is pressed against your chest and his entire body is flushed to yours, and then you’re absolutely boneless yet again. 

You distantly feel your lower body being wrecked, but everything is going hazy and wonderful, your eyes flutter shut. Your orgasm takes your very consciousness, you don’t feel the unwinding of the ropes but you do feel the quiet pleasure of freedom in your hips and shoulders.

A clawed hand finds your cheek and you lean against it, Indrid is calling your name. One eye sluggishly blinks open, and he smiles. 

“Can you drink some water for me?”

You move as best you can propped up against a pillow, Indrid lifting the cup to your lips. A drink, a pause, a drink, a pause. “That was good.” You hum. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it love,” He kisses your forehead, “I’ll get breakfast reheated. You deserve a nap.”

“Yeah.” You mumble, sinking down against the pillows. You try to watch Indrid leave the room, but you’re asleep before he can disappear.

* * *

Indrid wakes you up at some point later in the day, you feel practically numb from the stomach down but he props your sick/pamper day tray and provides a wonderful breakfast for you. He combines lunch into it, when he tells you what time it is you can’t believe him. 

With a proper meal in you and three glasses of water, Indrid moves the tray to the floor and curls up around you in bed. His arms wrap around you easily, he rolls onto his back and drapes you over him like a weighted blanket, purring the entire time. He runs his hands through your hair, twirling small parts around his claws, tracing the shell of your ear. You listen to the purring of his chest, the quiet song he hums in subvocals. He’s so warm, big and soft- he feels like home. 

You’re dancing on the edge of falling back asleep when your stomach rumbles again, and looking up Indrid is the one asleep. He did wake up early thanks to this heat, you slide out from his arms and press a gentle kiss to about where his nose would be. 

You slide on pants and pad through the apartment, smelling him everywhere. He did grab some fruit, right? You could go for some of that- You open the fridge and hum to yourself, tapping along the handle as you look around. Cups of fruit not actual fruit, but still not bad. Maybe something to drink too? Some gatorade would be good- 

Hands on your hips make you jump- “Indrid!” You gasp, smiling up at him. “You scared the shit outta me babe.”

“You were gone.” He says quickly, leaning down to rub his face against the back of your neck. 

“Just wanted something else to eat.” You try to turn to him, startled by the familiar pressure you feel pressing against the back of your thigh. “Oh.” You say quietly.

“You were gone.” He says again, two arms around your middle and the other two holding your hips.

“I’m here now,” You whisper, grinding back against him. “Can’t fuck me but if you wanna rub one out I’ll let you,” He nods against the back of your neck, two hands pushing down your pajama pants. You stand straighter pressing your thighs together and his dick presses through slowly, him chittering and purring up a storm behind you. Two arms stay firmly locked around your middle but the others trace your body, playing with your chest, locking over your shoulders, squeezing your thighs. 

He can’t seem to make words anymore, he just has to be touching you. He’s covering as much of you as he can, breathing in your scent, tracing his tongue along the back of your neck. You nod into him, locking your knees together as he starts pulling back and pressing forward, rocking his hips through your own. It’s a little awkward because of the height difference but Indrid either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care- his hips are picking up speed and his wings are twitching around the both of you. You’re breathing words of encouragement as you cling to the fridge door to keep yourself upright.

“Yes, oh Indrid- I love it when you get like this.” You breathe, you’re not getting anything from this but it sure is hot watching him rut against you so needily. “You’re my mate Indrid,” You breathe, him nodding against your back. That smell is nearly suffocating now, you feel brave and turned on and just so _ready-_

Indrid thrusts between your thighs for a few more minutes, before his rumbling jumps into high needy noises and warmth spreads between your thighs. 

“What a good boy,” You pull your legs apart, relishing the way his come drips down, soaking into you pajama pants, sliding down to your knees, your calves- Your thighs shake from the pressure and Indrid turns you around, kissing you against the now closed fridge door. You lean up into him, mouthing at his mandibles.

When your stomach rumbles again, Indrid pulls back. “Eat.” He says, dropping his head to nuzzle your chest. 

“I will, lemme do it.” He steps back, two hands still on your waist, but he lets you go about pulling up your pants, reopening the fridge, and grabbing two fruit cups and a gatorade. “I’m getting one for you too. Drink this for me, okay baby?” You pass it to him and he nods, unscrewing the cap and plunging his tongue down into the bottle. You grab a fork and pull yourself up to sit on the counter, whistling briefly at the pressure and wetness that spread around your waist. 

He cocks his head. 

“You’re taking very good care of me,” You smile at him, giggling as his antennae jolt upright. Two fruit cups eaten and two gatorades drank, Indrid starts nuzzling you again. 

“In a sec, lemme clean up and put on something clean,” You jump down and Indrid follows, hands on you again. “Here, come help me pick,” You smile up at him and he nods, trailing along behind you. 

When you open your underwear drawer, Indrid gives little noises of 'yes' or 'no' until you find your valentine's gift from last year a lacy red pair of underwear that Indrid purrs at.

You laugh and lean up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “I‘ll be right back.” You pull out from his arms and disappear into the bathroom. You glance in the mirror, you look like a mess but your skin is flushed and eyes are blown out, you smile. Sitting down you start wiping some of the mess from not only this morning, but at the fridge too. You try to put yourself back together, pee, flush the toilet, you pull on your new underwear and start brushing your teeth when you hear it. 

Indrid is on the other side of the door, pawing at it and whining. 

You reach over to open the door, immediately greeted by four arms and a familiar torso pressed up against your back. You laugh around your toothbrush as Indrid presses you forward against the counter of the sink, he towers over you in the mirror and you look at his reflection. He’s all fluffy again, nuzzling against you happily.

“Almost done babe,” You laugh, grabbing your toothbrush and resuming your scrubbing. He nods and chitters against you, you feel again his cock rub against your ass. “Indrid, here?”

“You were gone.” He says, grinding up against you. “Need you.”

His cock rubs up against your sex and you let out a heavy exhale. Great, now you’re turned on again. 

“How about this, you can fuck me until I finish my teeth.” You grab the handle of your toothbrush and pull it out of your mouth. “That sound good?”

He rumbles an affirmative as two hands settle on your hips, another pulling aside the bottom of your underwear. You’re still totally fucked out, but worn out from this morning so he sinks up into you without much of an issue. The angle almost lifts you off the ground, but Indrid presses you forward against the counter and you return your attention to your hygiene. Or at least you try to, you manage a few scrubs as Indrid babbles out these beautiful little noises as he thrusts up into you. Your legs spread and he pushes you forward, one of your hands holds the lip of the counter. 

You squeeze your eyes shut as he moves, frantic and desperate. You hear your toothbrush drop into the sink and you open your eyes. The reflection of Indrid fucking you is almost as hot as the real thing, you were so close to being put together just a minute ago and now he’s breeding you again, nearly up against the mirror. His antennae hang forward over you, you catch his eyes glowing in the reflection and suds from your brushing dribble down your chin. 

You just can’t shut your mouth, your breaths are hot and heavy, your words dissolve into moans and pleas. One clawed hand rubs across the bottom of your chin, before one such claw finds your open mouth. You close your lips around it, swirling the suds and spit to suck on his claw, and his hips grow more erratic. 

He’s not trying to get you off at all and that honestly only turns you on, Indrid is chasing his pleasure so blindly nothing else matters. 

A familiar pressure blooms inside you and you pull him closer to you, relishing as he slowly pulls out of you, pulling your underwear up to your ass- although almost immediately they grow wet. 

You spit the suds of mint into the sink, and pick up the toothbrush with a shaky hand. You give your teeth two more quick swipes before spitting into the sink.

* * *

Indrid is curled up around you in bed, more than content to hold you while you page through a book. The longer you sit the more fidgety he gets, the sun is going down and you both had the best dinner you could manage with Indrid humping against you any time you tried to leave his arms. 

After his breathing grows heavy and he keens against your thigh, you set the book down and turn to him. His antennae are pressed down to his head, his eyes shut.

“How about I suck your dick?” You slide out of bed, Indrid shooting upright. He nods, pulling himself over to the edge of the bed as you kneel. 

“There we go,” You smile, palming his seemingly always strained cock, tracing your fingers across the ridges, gentle pressure with your nails. “What a good boy.” You swirl your tongue around the tip, stroking quickly as he purrs above you. You have to stretch your jaw to pass the second ridge, and you’ll never be able to fit the whole thing down your throat but you can get your head bobbing over the first two ridges. Indrid purrs encouragingly over your head, claws locking in your hair and following the movement of your head. 

The angle doesn’t let you see his face, but when you pull back to breathe you see his face, eyes shut and mouth parted. His tongue hangs unfurled in front of him, his antennae are twitching almost wildly. 

You sink back down onto his dick and hollow your cheeks, adoring the long drawn out whine you hear from Indrid. Your head moves up and down, you lap at his length and grip the base in your hands, gentle pressure in addition to your mouth that has him whining and thrusting up into your mouth. He’s getting close, you can tell from his noises- You sneak in a breath to toy with his tip before sinking back down quickly- Indrid grabs your head and fucks up into your mouth once, twice, and on the third time he comes down your throat. You pull back just slightly and you feel like cum is going to shoot out your nose but you swallow. And swallow again. Indrid pulls out of your mouth as he comes down, leaving a final gentle splattering on your lips, you smile. 

You manage to lick most of it up, although it doesn’t taste great the expression on his face is definitely worth it.

* * *

Indrid lets you sleep soundly through the night, you resign yourself to being wrapped up in wings instead of blankets. His purring is low and constant, his breath just shy of tickling against the top of your head. You feel comfortable, all safe and sound wrapped up by your boyfriend. 

You wake up comfortable and sore in Indrid’s arms, he’s still asleep too. You close your eyes and enjoy the peace of being near him. You know you should be a _lot_ more sore than you are, but Indrid just smells so good- you know he keeps you safe and takes care of you, you want to be good for him too. 

Indrid chitters awake as you kiss his mouthparts, his eyes blink open one at a time. You giggle. He purrs a question without the words, and you kiss him again, giggling as hands find your hips and lift you to straddle him. He’s barely been awake a minute and his dick is already sliding out of its sheath, greeting the curve of your ass and the lace of your underwear. 

“Good morning,” You breathe, leaning down to kiss him again. His tongue flickers out and you smile, letting him into your mouth and sucking him as you pull back. It flits back into his mouth and you lean down to rub a hand against yourself, surprised to find yourself wet. 

Underwear pulled to the side you push his cock up against his abdomen, grinding against its length. He nods up into you, hands tracing the curves of your body, watching you enamoured as you gasp on him. 

When you lift yourself up on your knees his dick bounces up, and you slide down on it. Even less resistance now, you’re lifting and dropping your hips on him as he trills underneath you. His cock rubs up against you in all the right ways, he fucks his hips up against you and after a shocking thrust and you sink down, hands find your hips and lift you without any issue. You’re not fucking yourself on him, he’s using you. 

You babble encouragement as he fucks up into you, he nods and continues. When he sinks into you sharp, the flood inside your walls is welcome, expected, and appreciated.

* * *

Indrid fucks you more times than you can count, every time just swallowing you whole, and filling you up. When you need to break for food he’ll rut against your thigh or jerk himself off watching you, desperate and ready for another chance to use you, your mouth, your hands, your legs. You lose track after twice in the bed, once at the fridge, over the couch, and against the wall while you tried to get to the bathroom.

After ‘dinner’ (whatever healthy looking things you could grab with Indrid curled over your back and as much of a gatorade as you could slam down in thirty seconds-) you’re all but a doll in his grip. He’s fucking into you from behind, you’re facedown on the bed and on the verge of passing out but still too turned on to actually do it. Indrid comes again, this time pulling out halfway to splatter your lower back and mark you, you moan some half encouragement. He drops down next to you, claws holding your face, tracing your eyebrows. You smile weakly at him and he purrs something in his subvocals, pulling you close to him. 

You all but pass out, eyes fluttering shut and limbs going to lead. 

Or at least until something wakes you up far too early. The light isn’t on, so you can’t see the clock, but feeling slowly returns to your heavy limbs. Sound comes to you first, heavy panting and Indrid’s chitters close to orgasm. Then the feeling follows, your arms are pulled out behind your back, your legs are spread and curled limply around Indrid’s. Indrid is fucking you again, thrusting into you without and regard for your sleep or your reactions. 

You smile as best you can, absolutely limp and boneless as he continues, hips locking up and come filling you up- although this time the pressure seeps out, it seems you’ve been used a few times before you woke up. Indrid doesn’t bother pulling out as the pressure forces come out around his dick, he still for a few seconds, collecting his breathing. 

And then he starts fucking you again, and you fall back asleep.

* * *

Two human hands brace your face, gently reaching through the waves of sleep to pull you through the surface. One of your eyes blinks open, seeing the blurry shape of human Indrid, his round red glasses instead of eyes. 

“Hello my love,” He laughs weakly, voice gentle and close to breaking on the phrase.

“Mhnmhg.” You mumble back, eyes slipping shut. 

“You’ll sleep better if you drink some water.”

“Shuddup,” You mumble, one rubber arm flung up to block him from your view.

“I have one of your straws in it, all you have to do is open your mouth.” His voice is returning to its proper cadence and you groan. 

Your arm gets flung back down, and you open your mouth. Silicone straw in your mouth, and then water. You slurp it down unable to move any other part of your body, and Indrid presses a kiss to the side of your head. 

“Did you know I love you?” He sings, you hear him set the cup on the nightstand and open your eyes again. 

“Had a hunch.” You smile, meeting eyes with him. It’s so nice to see him again, not specifically the human but just _him._ The tilt of his head, his snarky asshole voice, his smile that spreads so far it’s like his face can’t handle how happy he is. 

He laughs and leans down to properly kiss you, you lean up to return the gesture. 

“I think a warm bath would do you wonders.” He says, one hand tracing down the back of your neck to your spine. It bristles feeling into your muscles- although at first pleasant it awakens the ache and exhaustion of being fucked over almost every flat surface in your apartment. 

“If you try and fuck me I will collapse and fucking drown.” You say, Indrid barking a laugh. 

“I won’t let you, and I won’t try to have sex again. I need to take care of you my love,” his hand dances up to your hair, twirling around and rubbing your scalp. “How about I let you sleep a little longer, and draw up a bath a few minutes before you wake up.”

“So glad you can see the future.” You mumble, dropping your face back into the bed. 

“I love you starlight,” You hear the smile in his voice.

“You’re changing the sheets.” Your voice is muffled around the bed you’re sinking back into, but Indrid doesn’t mind. 

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. yeah.
> 
> happy blowjob day according to [These horny idiots](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) and come (haha) join us if you're interested

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you also have many feeling about this messy stinky moth


End file.
